Unkown Future: Survival
by Inushuik
Summary: Sparrowtail thought she had finally settled things with Starclan, but after a strange visit with a dead brother, she finds that things are just going to get harder for her, and her kits.
1. Allegiances

**Authors note: Up goes the kitties! :3 Anyways, here is the newly updated Allegiances page. I won't be updating it through the story, because it's too much work, what you see is what you get! Also, I don't THINK anymore cats will be up here, because I planned ahead and know whats going to happen instead of making it up! **

**Also, I give credit to Random-Tigerz-Of-Lily for her rouge cats, Yin and Yang. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors! Only the cats and plot. **

* * *

**Riverclan**

Leader

Krestlestar- a grey and white tom with three thick scars on his shoulder. (Five lives)

Deputy

Redfeather- Russet she-cat with brown eyes

Medicine cat

Hazelnose- Creamy she-cat with white paws

_Medicine cat apprentice-_ Spottedpaw

Warriors

Bramblethorn- Black tom with golden eyes. (_Mistpaw)_

Mouseclaw- Mousey color tom with brown eyes.

Thrushflight- golden tom with patchy brown spots on his sides.

Littlestep- small white and black tom

Stormstrike- Dark grey tom with blue eyes. (_Nightpaw)_

Snakefang- light brown tabby tom with white splotches

Apprentices

Spottedpaw- dark brown tom with white spots

Mistpaw- light grey tabby she-cat

Nightpaw- mousey colored she-cat

Queens/Kits

Rabbitfoot- Long haired white she-cat with misty blue eyes and one grey leg  
_Kits:_Thislekit, Greykit, Ashkit, Racoonkit

Sparrowtail- Dark brown she-cat with bright golden eyes and black paws  
_Kits:_Skykit, Dirtkit

Frostfeet_- _Silver she-cat with black stripes on her back  
_Kits:_ Emeraldkit, Songkit

Elders

Greymist - Older grey tabby she-cat.

Crowbeak- white/grey she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**MysticMoon clan**(in Rank)

Mystic- Tan bobcat tom with black streaks on the body and dark bars on the forelegs and tail.

Justice- Large black she-cat with golden eyes, Mystic's current mate.

Talon- dark brown large tom, Second in Command

Lily- white and golden spotted she-cat, old mate of Mystic

Bark- Small Canadian Lynx, second in command

Tank- brown tabby tom kit, son of Lily and Mystic

Smoke- deep grey she-kit, daughter of Lily and Mystic, sister of Tank

Tangle- Large brown tabby tom, brother to Tank and Smoke.

Feather- long haired white she-cat

Lark- black and white tom

Claw- light brown tom with white underbelly

Death- blind grey tom, but has excelled hearing and kills ruthlessly, his former name was Eagle, teaches all MysticMoon cats to fight.

Fire- bright orange she-cat, with a snappy attitude

Ice- pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes, sister to Fire

Scar- russet tom with deep scars lining his body

Rain- silver tabby she-cat, first daughter of Bark and Feather

Light- Deep golden tom, brother to Dark, almost twins, they mirror each other's movement and thoughts.

Dark- Deep black tom, hides in the shadows a lot, use to be a kittypet before changing over to Mystic's group.

Yin- White tom, brother to Yang. he is optimistic but sort of timid and easily pressured due fear for his brother.

Yang- Black tom, brother to Yin. He loves nothing more than to torture cats.

Dusk- Ginger she-cat, accidental kit of Lily of Talon

Moon- deep silver she-cat with a stumpy tail

Beak- long toothed, spotted, tom with scars over each eye

Raven- silver-black tom with a fluffy tail

Jay- peach-ish tom with brown spots over his shoulders

Rock- light grey she-cat with a heavy attitude

Jagged- snappy she-cat elder, frail but has the history of MysticMoon.

Hearth- small white and black she-cat, found her in a abandoned twoleg nest and now she serves Mystic and family in gratitude.

Crow-crow colored tom, just joined group and wants to prove himself.

* * *

**Other clan leaders:**

_WINDCLAN:_ Heatherstar- grey and black tabby she-cat

Deputy- Darkclaw

_SHADOWCLAN_: Spiderstar- black tom with a long tail

Deputy- Snakefur

_THUNDERCLAN__:_ Brightstar- Blue-grey she-cat with dark brown eyes

Deputy- Featherfall


	2. Chapter 1: Growing

**Authors note: And it begins! Thank you Shadowwing and Bloodhunter for reviewing**.

Chapter one: Growing

Sparrowtail watched as Hazelnose padded form her den, looking around the camp the medicine saw each hopeful face staring at her.

She bowed her head in defeat. "I am sorry, whatever attacked them..hurt them both too bad. Hawktalon and Pinetail are gone."

Mouseclaw wailed. Nightpaw buried her fur into Snakefang's shoulder, who comforted her, even though his own father had just died too. Spottedpaw padded out slowly, looking at the ground. It must be hard to watch your mother die while you tried to fix her.

"Sparrowtail?" Stormstrike mewed, and Sparrowtail looked up at her mate.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? I mean, that is your father out there."

Sparrowtail nodded and looked at the medicine cat's den. Hawktalon had protected her from being used by Owlwhisker before the big battle a few moons ago, and she would always thank him for that. Though they were never close, she wished that he would come back.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." she finally answered. Stormstrike nodded and licked her cheek. "Where are the kits?" he asked.

"They're in the nursery, asleep. Rabbitfoot said she would come get me if they needed me."

Sparrowtail watched as they brought out her father's body, and Pinetail's too. Letting them sit in the middle of camp, Sparrowtail walked over to her father and buried her nose into his fur.

Sorrowkit was true, someone was endangering the clans.

-x-

"You've been awake this whole time?" Sparrowtail asked, looking down at Dirtkit, who had apparently had stayed awake during Sparrowtail's nap.

"Oh course I have." Dirtkit mewled, looking up at her mom and squinting her eyes from the sun.

"Oh that's great, Sparrowtail." Frostfeet purred.

Rabbitfoot laughed and shook her head. "Just wait, they'll be running all over you in no time."

"I'll look forward to it!" Sparrowtail laughed, licking each of her kit's fur down. Skykit had bright blue eyes, and Dirtkit and big, round amber ones.

"Can I see the camp, now? We've been stuck in here for three moons and have only been outside twice!" Dirtkit mewed, looking at her brother. "Skykit wants to come too!"

"I never said that!" Skykit squeaked.

"Both you can wait until you father gets here, then maybe you can with Rabbitfoot's kits."

"Let's go now!" Wailed Racoonkit.

"Yeah, c'mon Rabbitfoot, please." Songkit joined in, her high pitched voice rising above the others. Emerald kit and Skykit stayed back, watching the scene unfold.

"What is going on in here?" Stormstrike mewed, walking in. Sparrowtail purred, standing up and going over to her mate. She nuzzled him, and his chest rumbled in a purr.

"Father!" Skykit mewed, running up to his dad and tackling his tail.

"Hey there!" Stormstrike laughed, flicking his tail for Skykit to chase.

"Can we go exploring, please?" Dirtkit mewed, running up to her father.

"Sure, bring your brother! I need to talk to Sparrowtail anyways." Stormstrike mewed, watching his kits race out of the nursery. "Be careful!"

Frostfeet laughed, as her own kits went outside. "Knowing them, they'll all be in trouble by sun-set."

With a quick flick of his tail to the nursery entrance, Stormstrike padded out, and Sparrowtail followed suit. Stormstrike led her into the marshy territory, and the calming feelings of fresh air blew around her. Sparrowtail sighed, curling her tail happily. It was nice to stretch out her limbs and let her worries go.

She had been thinking about Sorrowkit's warnings. Did Pinetail and her father die because of her fur-brained mistake of ignoring him? She didn't want this prophecy, she wanted to take care of her kits, and she wanted protect her clan and be with Stormstrike. She didn't care about not having a future! She had her own and-

"Sparrowtail?" Stormstrike mewed quizzically.

Sparrowtail snapped her head up to Stormstrike's eyes. "Yes?"

"You've been different lately, Sparrowtail. I'm worried. You don't go out much, and you always look like your upset. Is something wrong?"

Sparrowtail shook her head, even though her mind drifted back to Sorrowkit's message, and the pond where she saw all those cats rushing through the forest. "No, nothing. Just having kits is taking a toll on me. I don't know how queens do it."

Stormstrike's face softened. "Oh, Sparrowtail. You're a great mother to our kits, trust me, they will be fine, and you have your whole clan supporting you."

Sparrowtail looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Stormstrike." she mewed.

"Besides, we have a while, let me take your mind off things." Stormstrike purred.

Sparrowtail got the idea, and started purring too as Stormstrike's fur covered hers.

-x-

Dirtkit looked around the camp. All of these cats were huge! She knew Sparrowtail was much bigger than her, but compared to these cats, her mother looked like an ant in a grass field!

"I didn't know camp was this big!" she exclaimed to Ashkit.

"You just wait. They say the forest is much bigger. I can't wait to be a warrior! My name is going to be Ashfire, you just wait."

Racoonkit laughed and tackled his brother. "Sure! That's for Krestlestar to decide, you fur ball."

Dirtkit looked to Skykit, who was staring up at the high rock, where it stood above everything in camp. It glowed faintly in the sun, soaking up heat. Below in a small indentation, was Krestlestar's den where he slept. "How does he get up there?!" Skykit mused over the fact, running up to it and placing a paw on its base.

"I can climb it faster than you can!" Thistlekit mewed, racing over to the base to stand next to SKykit.

"Skykit can beat anyone!" Songkit yowled. Skykit turned to Emeraldkit, who nodded in encouragement.

"Go!" yowled Dirtkit, who was watching in earnest as her brother started to scramble up the rock, his short claws scrapping for holds and his feet leaping.

Skykit panted as he made his way up the rock, his eyes were only set for the top, gleaming into he sunlight. With another bound he made his way up.

He was almost there, looking back he saw Thistlekit far behind him. Even though Thistlekit was larger and strong, Skykit was fast and agile. With a laugh he turned around and with a bound he found himself up on the top.

SKykit froze, a chill running over his body as fog covered his sight. As it faded, a large cats with scars over his chest came up to him, a smirk on his face.

_"Skykit." he mewed._

_ Skykit swallowed."Where am I? I want to go home!" he cried out, shrinking away as the tom cat came closer, a shadow traveling over Skykit's small frame._

_ "I'm Mystic, leader of MysticMoon, a band of cats."_

_ Skykit stayed silent, he was not one to stand up for himself. The tom called Mystic continued on, "You're a great kit, Skykit, and can do wonderful, deadly things you don't even know yet. But I can teach you these." Bright red fluid started to seep around Skykit's paw. He gasped, and tried to back away, but it was everywhere, getting on his, it's horrible scent in his nose. "What do you say, Skykit? You will be safe with me."_

_ "I...I want to go home!" he wailed. "Leave me alone."_

_ Mystic growled, his fur bristling as he let out a loud growl. "You get one more chance. I will be back again, Skykit." he yowled, slashing his claws across Skykit's face._

Skykit jumped back, taking deep breaths and feeling the solidness of the high-rock below him.

"Skykit! You did it Skykit!" Dirtkit called from below.

Skykit turned to see Thistlekit beside him, gasping for breath. "Skykit, you take after your name!" he paused, taking a second look at Skykit. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a cat from Bloodclan!"

Skykit took in a deep breath of air. "N-no...I just didn't realize this was...so tall." He lied.

Skykit and Thistlekit scrambled down, taking their time and almost getting caught by Redfeather before their feet finally touched down on solid ground.

Dirtkit purred, watching her brother as he sat down on the ground, his legs shaking. She figured that he was just tired from the climb.

"Your brother is pretty good."

Dirtkit turned in surprise to see Ashkit right next to her. She curled her tail at the sight of the tom. "Thank you! He did a good job."

Ashkit nodded and then smiled. "I don't think you could do that." he laughed.

Dirtkit shrugged. "Probably not, but I can do other things too."

"Like what?"

Dirtkit flicked her ail at Ashkit and purred. "I don't know you'll have to find out."

"Can you fight?" Ashkit yowled, tackling Dirtkit, who squealed in delight, racing away, looking back to see Ashkit catching up her. She felt her energy lowering as she became tired, and Ashkit gained distance, until he was close enough to tackle her, landing on top of her and laughing.

"You got me." Dirtkit breathed, taking deep breaths to catch air.

"Yes." Ashkit said, almost in disbelief. "I guess I did."

Dirtkit flashed a smile at Ashkit, then Sparrowtail, who seemed much happier and walked with a spring in her step, came through the camp entrance with Stormstrike.

"There's Sparrowtail! I have to go!" Dirtkit mewed.

"But, don't go!" Ashkit mewed to Dirtkit's receding form.

**Authors note: I know, not that exciting! Sorry about rushing the kit's kit-hood, but there's not much you can do for the first three months. Now I have a start, and things can get more exciting in the next chapter now that everyone has been introduced. ^^ Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Crow

**Authors note: Thank you Glimmyfrost7, valeereon, Random-Tigerz-of-Lily, ****N/N WARRIORCATS LOVER, shadowwing (I tried not to skip anything this chapter!) and Irisheart8! You guys are amazing. (:**

Chapter two: Crow

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather below the high rock for a clan meeting!"

Skykit pricked his ears at the sound of Krestlestar's call. A clan meeting! He looked up at Sparrowtail, who was waking Dirtkit up. "Mother, could we watch the clan meeting, please?"

Sparrowtail looked at him and purred. "Can you catch your own prey?" she asked.

Skykit looked at the ground. "No." he mewled, shuffling his feet. "But I will be able to in almost two moons!"

Sparrowtail laughed, and got up. "C'mon." she mewed. "But sit next to me and don't mess around. That means you too Dirtkit!" she warned. Skykit laughed when he saw his sister's white and brown body rushing out of the nursery.

"Good job, Skykit!" Dirtkit mewed to him, giggling.

Skykit looked up at his leader, sitting on the high rock he was on a few days earlier. He shivered, thinking of the huge tom had talked to him. He wondered who this Mystic tom was? Mystic said he had another chance..maybe he would talk to him, thought Skykit. If he didn't get so afraid, first.

"I have called you today, because there are two apprentices who deserve their warrior names today. Nightpaw and Mistpaw, please come forward!"

Skykit watched as his uncle, Snakefang, nudged Nightpaw forward with a reassuring lick. Skykit held back a chuckle. Snakefang must Nightpaw a lot. Skykit figured with a nod. But he wouldn't let any she-cat get in the way of him! He was going to be deputy one day, the best warrior in the clan!

"I, Krestlestar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice . They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Nightpaw, Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Both apprentices nodded excitedly. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Nightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Nighteye. StarClan honors your patience and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." he then turned his head to Mistpaw. "And Mistpaw, by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Mistpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mistcloud. Starclan honors your bravery and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

As Krestlestar jumped down to have each new warrior lick his shoulder, the clan chanted. "Mistcloud, Nighteye, Mistcloud, Nighteye!"

Skykit joined in, jumping up and down with his sister to the chants. Sparrowtail looked down on them and laughed.

"What is going on over here?"

Skykit turned around to see Stormstrike looking down at him and Dirtkit. "Sparrowtail let us outside to watch the ceremony!"

Dirtkit nodded. "That will be us someday. My name is going to be Dirtspots!"

"More like Dirtpile." Skykit laughed, only to be tackled by his sister.

With a spin he turned around, crushing his sister under him. Dirtkit yowled and he got up. "Gotcha!" she laughed, barreling into his side as they went rolling around. With a squeal Skykit cuffed his sister's ear playfully, and she pushed him down. He hooked her front leg with his paw and rolled over, landing on top of her. "You will never win, Mystic!"

Dirtkit paused. "Who's Mystic?" she asked, getting up, and play fight now over.

Skykit shuffled his feet. "Oh. No-no one! I made h-him up."

Dirtkit narrowed her eyes at him. "That's not true Skykit. I know it isn't. But I'm going to find out." With that said, she turned and walked back into the nursery.

"Dirtkit wait! I can explain!" he mewed, rushing over to her. He couldn't keep secrets from her.

Dirtkit swirled to face him. "Then tell me, Skykit."

"I had... this dream. It was about this HUGE tom, he could take up the whole size of the nursery! He called himself Mystic, and he talked to me about joining this group had, called MysticMoon." He paused. "But I said no! He said I had more one chance to go, though."

"When was this?" Dirtkit mewed, thinking.

"On top of the High rock."

"But that was during the day! But now I know why you were shaking."

Skykit nodded. "I know, I didn't know what to do."

"You're going to go meet him, that's what you do!" Dirtkit said sternly. "You know what you could do if you found something this big out? You would be honored by the whole clan!" Skykit's eyes got all wide. Dirtkit groaned in frustration. "You have to do it Skykit. This Mystic cat chose you, and now you can find out all you want from them, and come and tell us. When he comes back for that second chance, you have to take it!"

-x-

_Did I tell Skykit the right thing to do?_ Dirtkit thought later that day, as she sat in the nursery and watched him. He had been sitting there thinking ever sense she told him to take Mystic's offer. One thing she did know, is that if Skykit could pull this off, that he would be great in the clan!

"Hey Dirtkit!" Dirtkit put on a face of bravado as she looked up to see Greykit standing there, with a sneer on his face.

Dirtkit sighed. "What do you want, Greykit?"

"How are you and Ashkit?" he laughed, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Friends, like we always have been." Dirtkit mewed. Ashkit just shook his head.

"I don't think so!" Greykit laughed. "I think you too are more."

"I think you need to put your head in crow-food." Dirtkit snarled at him.

Greykit laughed. "Don't get your tail in a knot, Dirtkit. I'm only saying what is true."

"I think you've been hanging out with Littlestep too much."

Greykit scoffed. "Littlestep has become soft ever sense his precious kits were born."

"What's happening here?" a loud voice called over the other. Dirtkit pricked her head up to see Emeraldkit and Songkit coming their way. Relief washed over her as she let a small hiss out towards Greykit. "Leave me alone." she mewed, and padded over to the two twin sisters.

"What's going on with Greykit?" Emerald asked quietly. She was not much of a talker, unlike Songkit.

Dirtkit shrugged. "He was just being annoying. But it doesn't matter!"

"I hope not." Songkit growled, pretending to swipe at Greykit's body a few fox-lengths off. "I'll get him one day and put him in his place!"

Dirtkit was about to say something, when yowls were heard from outside camp. With a glance at Songkit and Emeraldkit, all three raced out of the nursery to see what was happening. Littlestep and Thrushflight were wrestling a burly black tom into the camp, dragging him by his scruff and avoiding the swipes he lashed out at them. "Get Krestlestar!" Redfeather yowled as she raced across the camp, and jumped, landing squarely on the tom's shoulders, making him fall down. Without hesitation she pressed her paw down on the toms throat. The black tom gasped and stopped fighting, looking up at Redfeather with wide eyes. No doubt, Dirtkit thought, Redfeather was the best fighter in the clan. With her resourcefulness she would make a great leader when Krestlestar's time was over.

A yowl went through the camp. Every cat turned to see Krestlestar adding across the camp.

"Kits. what are you doing out here?!" Frostfeet hissed quietly, racing over to them. "You know better than to be out here without one of us queens knowing!"

"We wanted to see what was happening." Songkit whispered, no longer loud, understand how serious this moment was.

"You can get off him now, Redfeather." Krestlestar mewed. Redfeather snapped her jaw near the black tom's throat in warning. he got the message: Don't do anything to get away and you'll live.

"Who are you?" the Riverclan leader mewed.

"Crow." was all he offered.

"Why were you found sneaking in Riverclan territory, Crow?" Krestlestar pressed. "Are there any others out here?"

Crow only laughed. "If you only knew. I'm not going to tell you anything."

Dirtkit turned her head to see Skykit was peeking his head out through the nursery, and he was shaking. _Oh Starclan! _Dirtkit thought. _Don't let this be one of Mystic's group cats..._

"You better!" Littlestep growled. Krestlestar motioned for him to stop with a flick of his tail. With a snarl he backed away, still on edge.

With a sigh Krestlestar moved close to Crow. "Listen here, you're not leaving this camp until you tell us why you're here." he mewed with a hint of a growl. Dirtkit was surprised, she had never see Krestlestar use force against any cat. Then again, none of those cats had been rouges.

Crow glared at Krestlestar for a minute, and looked around the cat/ Each cat he set his eye bristled at him and sent hisses his way. He turned toward the entrance, where Redfeather waited for him to make a move in escaping. With a sigh Crow drooped his shoulders in a fight-less defeat. "I work for Mystic." he finally mewed. Dirtkit gasped, looking over at Skykit, whose face was now gone from the nursery entrance. "But I cannot tell you much."

"Who is Mystic?" Redfeather spoke up.

Crow looked t her, then turned to Krestlestar. "He is a Bobcat. Bigger than a fox. He has a group of... so you call rouges. I was just brought into the group, thanks for Hearth, who saved me from a dog." Crow shuttered. "She owes Mystic for saving her."

"Why is Mystic here?" Krestlestar asked.

Crow chuckled. "Now that, I cannot tell you, Krestlestar."

Krestlestar narrowed his eyes once more. "That is fine. Until you tell us more, you will be prisoner to Riverclan. Mouseclaw, Mistcloud, you two take the first watch."

Crow was led to a small corner of camp near the medicine cat's den, where was given a nest and some water. Mistcloud's eyes shone in excitement as having her first duty as a warrior, and to guard a prisoner none the less! Every cat that could walked by, and looked down at Crow, sending him hisses and sneers. Crow hissed back and lashed out at some, only to be growled at by one of his guards.

-x-

"Dirtkit, Skykit! Are you two okay?" Sparrowtail mewed, looking down at her kits. Both nodded, even though Skykit's eyes were wide with fear. Sparrowtail bent down and licked back his messy fur. "It's okay Skykit, You're safe here." she whispered to him.

"Sparrowtail, I'm hungry." Dirtkit mewed to her. With a nod Sparrowtail got down on her side and let her two kit's drink. Soon they would be eating prey, instead of drinking her milk, and fighting in clan battles and being great warriors. She looked down, wanting to hold onto the memory.

Just then Thrushkit , followed by his brother and Rabbitfoot, walked in. Rabbitfoot was holding two fish in her mouth. "Ha! You two both drink milk." taunted Greykit as he saw Skykit and Dirtkit.

Rabbitfoot flicked Greykit with her tail. it didn't do much though, her kits would become apprentice's any day now, and took up a great deal of the nursery. "Be nice to your clan mates, Greykit." she scolded.

"We get to prey now!" Ashkit said, walking over to Dirtkit. Sparrowtail smiled.

"Do you guys want to try some?" she asked her kits.

"Thank you Sparrowtail!" Dirtkit mewed, rushing over to the big fish. She gave Greykit a scowl of success and bit into the fish. "Yuck! It's scales taste funny."

Rabbitfoot laughed. "That's because you have to take those off, like this." she said, showing them and taking a piece of fish meat out for Dirtkit to try. Eating it up Dirtkit looked at her mother and purred. "That's better!"

Sparrowtail laughed and looked down at Skykit. "You want to try some, Skykit?"

Skykit shook his head. "No, I like your milk just fine." as if to prove his point, he kept drinking.

Nighteye poked her head into the nursery, smiling at the kits eating fish. "I didn't expect this." she mewed, then turned to Sparrowtail. "Sparrowtail, I need to talk to you."

Sparrowtail nodded and turned to Skykit, who was yawning now. "Skykit, I'll be right back, I need to talk to Nighteye." Skykit only nodded, closing his eyes, oblivious to the commotion around him.

Following Nighteye out of camp Sparrowtail looked around, each cat still seemed to have an interest in Crow, even though the excitement had died down. Sparrowtail shivered, thinking of what Sorrowkit had showed her. She should tell Hazelnose... but she didn't want to upset anyone just yet. Maybe they could all that they need out of Crow. Turning back to her sister, Sparrowtail sat down. They were next to the elder's den now. But she heard both Greymist's and Crowbeak's snores.

"Why am I here, Nighteye?" Sparrowtail mewed. She was never there for her sister or brother when they little, but she tried to be part of their lives. And Nighteye was pretty much Snakefang's mate, making Nighteye a part of her life too.

"It's about Snakefang."

Sparrowtail looked at Nighteye, trying to see if anything was wrong. What had her brother done? "What about Snakefang?" she finally asked.

"He wants' to have kits." Nighteye mewed simply, looking at the ground.

"That's wonderful Nighteye!" Sparrowtail purred, kits were just what the clan needed right now, with not a lot of warriors around. But then she saw the uneasiness the Nighteye had. "Right?"

Nighteye shrugged. "It is. But I really wanted an apprentice first, before I had kits. It's just hard to get one once kits are born. I mean, my mother didn't have an apprentice, because she had kits right after she became a warrior. I don't want to miss out on things."

Sparrowtail nodded in understanding. She placed a tail on Nighteye's shoulder. "If you don't want kits that's fine. Not all mates have too. Just, be careful when you mate." Sparrowtail mewed. She had no doubt they were, seeing how happy Nighteye was after going on a 'hunting patrol' with Snakefang. "You could always tell him that too."

Nighteye shook her head. "No, I couldn't hurt his feelings like that. But thank you Sparrowtail, I'll be careful."

-x-

Walking back towards the nursery, Sparrowtail narrowed her eyes as she looked at Crow, what is going on here? Walking towards Crow she saw him talking to Emeraldkit and Songkit. Picking up her pace she quickly made her way over to Crow.

"... at dawn, okay?" He was whispering to them.

"Hey!" She mewed. Emeraldkit and Songkit turned around with a gasp. "What are you two doing here?" Sparrowtail yowled at them, and then turned to Mistcloud and Mouseclaw. "Why did you let these two talk to him?"

Mistcloud stood there with her mouth open. "We didn't see them, Sparrowtail, they snuck past us, I'm sorry."

With an angry nod Sparrowtail turned around. "You too shouldn't be over here, you know that."

"But he wanted us-" Songkit mewed.

"I don't care what he wanted you to do, you both know better. Frostfeet will be furious." she mewed, herding them towards the nursery.

After depositing Emeraldkit and Songkit to a worried Frostfeet, Sparrowtail felt tired from the day's excitements. As it started to darken, Sparrowtail yawned, curling up around her two sleeping kits. As she was falling asleep, a scary thought came to her. _What was at Dawn?_

**Authors note: Woo, something finally happened! It gets better, promise! Review everyone. Also, if you guys have any suggestions for the story or to make it better, i'd be glad to hear them!**


	4. Chapter 3: Starts pf pain and joy

**Authors note: Hey you guys, thank you shadowwing, Random-Tigerz-of-Lily, Irisheart8, N/N WARRIORCATS LOVER for reviewing! It means a lot to me. Anyways, a lot of you have been asking why this is rated M. I'm just saying its kept that for later chapters, if you get my drift here. Anyways, where is the (not that long) awaited chapter three!**

Chapter Three: Starts of Pain and Joy

Hazelnose awoke the next morning to a cold drift that had seeped through Riverclan, sending odd chills down her spine. Shrugging the cold off with the shake of her fur, she got up and padded towards the medicine cats entrance.

Everyday seemed to be the same as she took care of her clan. With a purr she looked around the silent camp, as some cats got up from their slumber to go on Dawn patrol and hunt for the early fish. It was becoming leaf-bare, in which times always worried her. Greencough and Whitecough were always threatening to takes cats under their wake, and prey was always low.

But then again, so were warriors. The loss of Pinetail and Hawktalon had been hard, and now with all these kits, there were not enough mentors for them all. Hazelnose looked towards her leader's den. But Krestlestar made sure they got through, and that they all were safe in the end. This was just another bump in the road.

Or maybe not.

Redfeather padded out from Krestlestar's den. Of course she would, being the deputy. But something she usually did not do was pad up to Hazelnose's den.

"What is it, Redfeather?" Hazelnose asked, studying Redfeather's concerned look on her face.

"Krestlestar. He's having a hard time breathing." she said in one breath, obviously concerned for her leader. Hazelnose nodded, looking at Spottedpaw to see he was sleeping, and followed her up to the grey leader's den.

Inside was not a pretty sight. There sat Krestlestar, his fur a bit thin and his breath coming out in harsh coughs. Hazelnose took a minute to take it all in then started looking over Krestlestar. With a sigh she turned to Redfeather. "It's not good news. Krestlestar has whitecough, and by the looks of it, it may become greencough." she looked up at Redfeather. "We have to keep him in the medicine cat's den, he can't stay here where I can't watch over him."

Krestlestar coughed in response and mewed hoarsely. "No, I'm fine. Just give me some herbs, I can get over it."

Hazelnose looked at her leader, she knew he wanted to take care of his clan, but she wouldn't stand for him getting even worse. "No, you're staying with me, Krestlestar, you can't get sick and we can't have you lose another life."

Redfeather winced, but nodded, as they started to help him walk towards the medicine cat's den, Frostfeet broke though the nursery with a wail.

"My kits! Of dear Starclan help, my kits are missing!"

-x-

Mystic narrowed his eyes at the sun, and rotated his large body into the dark shade. With a huff he got up, looking around the camp he had made, the clan he had made from scratch. With a sly chuckle he watched as cats came back with food and fought over who get fed first. Of course, Mystic did, then his mates Justice and Lily, then his kits, and it went down from there.

At least, that's how it use to go.

"Mystic?"

The bobcat turned his body around to see his second in command, Bark, crouching through the entrance to where Mystic slept and thought.

"Yes?" he grumbled. He hoped it was nothing serious to take care of, or else he would just have to claw some cat. He was in no mood to any more work than he had right now. He had so much to do, to watch Riverclan, and try to get Skykit, or any kit for that matter, on his side. The younger they were when they came over, and better and more easier they were to train. At least he could count on Death to do that, and sometimes Yang, he was a great fighter but ruthless.

"Crow is back."

Mystic pricked his ears. "Ah." standing up he shook his fur and flexed his claws. Oh how great it felt to know you had the power to kill a cat with one swipe of the sharp talons, or a quick, simple bite at the throat with swift teeth.

"Yes, he wishes to see you." Bark said with a nod, his eyes looked up at Mystic in awe, how great it would feel to be leader like him, feared by all and be able to do anything, command any cat, mate any she-cat, kill a cat with the a simple order.

Mystic growled loudly, it echoed through the small den. "I can't wait to give that small tom a scar to remember. How dare he leave me when I trust him to go spy on the clan."

Padding out of the den Mystic looked over his camp for the familiar shinny black pelt. There is was. Going down a small slope, Mystic pushed his way through the cats who were fur-brained enough to get into his way. Most knew to stay away from him. Going straight to Crow he growled. "You need something, cat?"

Crow nodded, shaking. He didn't want to get hurt, or become crow food for owls in the night.

"Say it, or you'll go back to being a cat who almost gets eaten by dogs."

Crow nodded and turned around, going through the bushes and coming back with two brown bundles in his jaws. Mystic looked down, sniffing each. Kits. He narrowed his eyes. Riverclan kits. Both looked alike, except one had a bright white stripe on her underbelly. They whimpered and looked up at him with fear in their eyes.

"How did you get Riverclan kits?" Mystic asked finally.

"I was captured by Riverclan, but I was able to persuade these two to come meet me at dawn. I escaped after knocking them and both my guards out. I figured they would be handy for what we needed."

Mystic looked up at Crow, his anger gone and replaced by a faraway look, as if plans were already forming in the tom's mind.

Focusing back on the crow colored tom, Mystic simply said "Very well, Crow. I will take care of them now."

He looked around for Justice, his current mate, who had their first litter of kits tumbling around her. Motioning with a tail for her to come over, he pointed to the kits. "Get them some guards, and feed them. They are our prisoners until I say so." Mystic turned around and walked away, turning to Bark and Tank he huffed "You two, come with me, we have plans to discuss now."

"You both seem to have a loving relationship." Crow mewed, looking down at the kits he had worked too hard to capture. He had wished he had gotten more praise from Mystic, but this was enough, he supposed. With a hiss of anger Crow walked away.

Justice nodded as he padded off. No, Mystic and her weren't as close as him and Lily had. She really was only with him when he wanted something, like mating. Always mating. It seemed he always go his anger out by doing that. Sighing she looked down at the two kits, with a reassuring lick she curled around them, making them warm.

-x-

"I could not find our kits, Frostfeet. We followed the trail, but Crow-"

"Do not say his name!" she cut off Littlestep. "I don't want to hear that dreaded toms name. I will kill him to get my kits back!" she cried. "Emeraldkit, Songkit! Starclan help me."

Littlestep looked sadly at his mate and licked her head softly.

Hazelnose walked over with poppy seeds in her mouth, and nudged them towards Frostfeet, who sit lay there in the nursery mourning over her lost kits.

"I can't eat anything Hazlenose, stop trying to give those to me!" Frostfeet snapped.

Littlestep looked at a hurt Hazlenose with a sorry expression. "You don't need to yell at everyone, Frostfeet. Redfeather has everyone looking for our kits, we'll find them."

Sparrowtail couldn't watch this anymore, and ushered her kits outside of the nursery. There she saw Rabbitfoot outside with her kits. Sitting down next to her she watched their kits run off to play. "I can't stand being in there." Rabbitfoot mewed. "Hearing her cries, it's hard."

Sparrowtail nodded. "I just don't my kits to hear it, I hope that they don't pester Frostfeet."

Rabbitfoot laughed. "We don't need her biting their ears off."

Sparrowtail laughed in spite of herself, she felt bad for Frostfeet, knowing she would go plowing through the forest if her kits went missing. Pushing the thought of her mind she watched Skykit wrestle with Racoonkit.

"Ow!"

Sparrowtail turned her head, to see Dirtkit crumpled onto the floor, with Ashkit standing near-by. "Oh no!" She cried out, rushing over to her kits.

"Sparrowtail, I-I didn't mean too! We were playing and I jumped on her and there was this crack, I'm sorry! Please don't tell my mom." Ashkit wailed.

"Be quiet Ashkit." Sparrowtail snapped, and the kit went rushing off. Licking Dirtkit softly she looked down. Sure enough, her front leg was crumpled beneath her, at an odd angle. Dirtkit whimpered in pain, trying not to move her arm.

Sparrowtail picked Dirtkit up, and started to walk towards the medicine cat's den, where she was sure Hazelnose was.

**Authors note: Hope it's good! Thought I would give you a bit of insight on Mystic. I think I could do better, but here you go. Chapter Four will be up quickly, seeing how I am in a writing mood!**


	5. Chapter 4: Apprentices

**Authors note: Thank you Random-Tigerz-of-Lily, Bloodhunter, and Irisheart8 for reviewing! I feel like this is going slow, so this chapter will be exciting! Hope you all enjoy it, read, read, read! Also, is anyone else excited for the new warriors book,**_ Omen of the Stars: Fading Echoes_**, which comes out on March 24th! Make sure to get it. (: Now read!**

Chapter Four: Apprentice

"Your leg is broken, Dirtkit." Hazelnose mewed as she went over Dirtkit's crumpled front leg.

Spottedpaw walked towards Dirtkit and placed some herbs in front of her. "Eat these." he mewed, but Dirtkit only hissed at him.

Dirtkit gasped. "It can't be broken!" she yowled. "I'm becoming an apprentice soon! I need to train, fix it please Hazelnose."

Hazelnose shook her head. "It will take a moon to heal, Dirtkit. I'm sorry."

"That's not true." Dirtkit said. She turned to her mother. "You can't let her keep me here, Sparrowtail!"

Sparrowtail licked her ear Dirtkit leaned into the comforting gesture. "You just have to wait it out, Dirtkit. It will all be over soon."

Dirtkit glared at her mom, then down at the leg that was wrapped up. She couldn't really move without some pain coming from it. Holding her cry out she turned around, seeing the herbs in front of her, Reluctantly she ate them up, and gagging at the bitter taste. She had to do this for a moon?!

Just then she heard a cat walk in and she saw her father Stormstrike standing there. "Father! You'll let me go back to the nursery right?"

"She has to stay here so her broken paw can heal." Sparrowtail mewed to Stormstrike firmly.

Stormstrike looked at Sparrowtail then at Dirtkit. Worry, mixed with confusion was in his eyes. But Sparrowtail licked his nose and purred is eyes softened with love as he stared at his mate. 'I say you should stay here, Dirtkit. It is best for you." Stormstrike decided.

"Stormstrike!" Dirtkit wailed. She couldn't believe it, now Skykit would get ahead of her in training, and she would be stuck here!

After saying good-bye to her parents Hazelnose looked over Krestlestar. Dirtkit flinched at the sight of her leader. he wasn't that recognizable. Seeing him all faded and weak, it seemed like that was Riverclan's fate.

Shuffling through her herbs Hazelnose let out a grunt. "I'm running out of Catmint. I will have to go get some more. You stay here and watch over the clan Spottedpaw."

Spottedpaw nodded and purred, thinking about being left alone.

As Hazelnose padded out Dirtkit looked up to see Spottedpaw staring at her. "What?" she mewed. She was feeling a bit numb from the herbs, and pain in her leg was gone by now.

"Nothing." he mewed, then giggled. "I just fine that your leg looks funny."

Dirtkit felt her face to hot as she tried to tuck her leg under her, then failed and found herself on the floor of h medicine cat's den.

Spottedpaw laughed, and padded over to help her up. "I don't think that's going to work."

Dirtkit scoffed and looked up at him, about to make a remark when she did a double-take. _Good Starclan, when did Spottedpaw get so cute?_ she wondered, then shook the thought from her head. He was a medicine cat apprentice! It was against the warrior code for him to even consider liking a cat_. Still_, Dirtkit thought, _he was pretty nice_.

A loud, raspy sound filled the den. Dirtkit turned to see Krestlestar coughing quickly, his eyes wide as he gripped the floor for support.

"Krestlestar!" Spottedpaw yowled, dropping Dirtkit. She fell to the floor with a thump!...again.

Dirtkit watched as Krestlestar heaved again, his body jolting forward. Spottedpaw pressed a paw on Krestlestar's back and applied pressure. He ran around to his stomach then tried again.

"What's happening!" Dirtkit mewed, shuffling forward to Krestlestar, looking at his body. He jolted forward once more, then closed his eyes and went limp.

"Oh...no...no." Spottedpaw gasped, falling down to his stomach and staring at Krestlestar in horror.

"What!" Dirtkit yowled again.

"He's losing a life." Spottedpaw whispered. "I made our leader lose a life..."

-x-

"Where do you think we are?" Emeraldkit mewed to her sister, who shrugged and looked around the clearing where these odd cats lived. For once Songkit was oddly quiet.

"It's not a camp." she finally mewed. "They don't have clan names."

"Who was that big tom!"

"I don't have all the answers, Emeraldkit. Ask the tom guarding us if you want to know anything."

Emeraldkit looked at the big tom in front of her. His fur was a bright ginger color, and a white she-cat sat next him. "No! Both of them will shred me to bits."

"Then were stuck here." Songkit concluded. She looked behind her, where two other cats were watching them. With a sigh she placed her head in her paws and tried to keep her fear down. These cats could kill them any second. And that big...cat thing...can't be a real cat, he was much too big. Mystic, that's what the nice she-cat that fed them had called them. And where was Crow? She remembered back to the morning...

_"Let's get going!" Emeraldkit hissed. Songkit giggled and followed her sister as they peeked out of the nursery. The clan was still sleeping, expect for the dawn patrol that was just leaving._

_ "Quick!" Songkit squeaked, rushing out of the nursery and closer to where Crow was. They were hiding behind the huge bramble bush that made up the warriors den, where snores and shuffling could be heard. She they snuck towards Crow, they found Nighteyes and Stormstrike lying on the floor. It looked like they were sleeping, but they weren't curled up. An odd feeling curled in Songkit's stomach, but she dismissed it, it was probably nothing. _

_ Besides, now they could get to Crow easier. _

_ Emeraldkit jumped ahead, and Songkit raced after her towards Crow. Stifling their giggles, both kits ran up to a happy Crow._

_ "Very good." Crow purred to them, making the kits stand up straighter in pride. _

_ "Are you going to show us your secret den now?" Songkit asked._

_ "Yes! The one with the waterfall full of fish." Emeraldkit joined in. _

_ Crow chuckled, peering at them. "Of course, but you can't see where we are going, it's a secret, remember?"_

_ Both kits nodded as Crow raised up a paw. As he brought it down Songkit remembered darkness._

"I want to see the kits! You may go."

Songkit jumped up from her daydream to see a small dark brown kit making his way past the guards, who nodded at him as they padded farther away, but still within guarding distance.

"Hello." the tom kit mewed, his eyes happy as he swished his tail.

Songkit hissed. "Who are you?"

"I am Tangle, son of Mystic and Justice! I have a high rank here and every cat listens to me and siblings and parents." he purred proudly. "I came to see the prisoners! You both are awfully small."

Emeraldkit growled low at him, her eyes untrusting. Songkit follow suit. "We aren't prisoners! Riverclan will come and save us."

"Riverclan?" Tangle asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Yes Riverclan, it's where you live, you mouse-brain." Songkit grumbled to him.

Tangle giggled. "Mouse-brain, that's a good one!" he shook his head. "So you live in Riverclan? I am guessing that's the place where Mystic wants to take over. I guess it makes sense, Mystic always did love rivers and water, and your lake will be so much fun to swim in!"

Emeraldkit looked at Songkit with wide eyes. "Take over?" they asked.

Tangle huffed. "Of course, why else would we be here? We were thinking about another band of cats, but you guys had much more land for us! Though Mystic would kill all of you who don't want him as your leader."

"I don't see why the other clans weren't good enough." Emeraldkit said, more to herself than Tangle.

But he had heard anyways. "Well, we will go to the other clans! Mystic wants to take over every cat group, so he will be the most powerful, and every cat will fear him. I will be right next to him, and you kits can't do anything about it."

"Hey! We will! We will stop you and every other clan that tries to hurt us!" Songkit mewed, snarling at Tangle, who just watched her.

"Whatever you say." Tangle mewed. "You two are interesting, I think I will like to see you both again."

"I don't like him." Songkit mewed to Tangle's receding form as the guards moved back in. "I don't trust anyone here."

Emeraldkit tiled her head to her sister. "I don't know, he seems okay. I don't think he meant to harm us, know that I think about it."

Songkit glared at her sister. "How could you say that?!"

Emeraldkit was silent for a minute before saying quietly, "I think we could use him to our advantage."

That got Songkit thinking.

-x-

"All cats gather below the high rock for a clan meeting!"

_That's not the original calling for a clan meeting_. Skykit thought, and looked up to see Redfeather on the high rock, instead of Krestlestar. Every cat knew he was sick, but not this bad. Something must of happened! Looking to his mother Skykit mewed, "Can I go watch?"

Sparrowtail mewed and curled close to Stormstrike, who purred. He made a face at his parents, how could cats spend so much time loving each other when they could be deputy!

Padding out he saw Rabbitfoot's four kits sitting and watching. he looked at Ashkit, the one that had made his sister hurt. Glaring at the back of him he sat behind the group, near Frostfeet, who was lying down, her eyes glumly staring up at Redfeather. Littlestep sat next to her, silently stroking her back with his tail. He looked away, search for the kits had stopped once the warriors had explored every boundary of Riverclan.

It was just concluded they were with Crow now, where ever he was.

"Riverclan." Redfeather started, as if unsure on what to say. "I am sorry to say that Krestlestar has lost a life due to Greencough." she bowed her head and let the sort mourning's of her clan fill the air.

Skykit looked around to see very cat had bowed their head in respect. he did the same, though he was not sure how many lives Krestlestar had left.

"He is recovering in Hazelnose's den, and soon will be back as Riverclan leader." she mewed quickly, happy to get the sad part over with. "Now, Riverclan has had much sadness lately, and I know a few kits that have waited long to become apprentices.

"Raccoonkit, Greykit, Ashkit, and Thistlekit, please come forward." Redfeather mewed. Rabbitfoot and Thrushflight rushed forward, making sure their kit's looked nice for their unexpected ceremony.

Redfeather continued on. "Raccoonkit, this is a proud day for Riverclan, by naming apprentices we show Riverclan will survive and remain strong. Raccoonkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Raccoonpaw.

"Snakefang, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be mentor Raccoonpaw. I know you will pass on your courage and skills to Raccoonpaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of Riverclan."

Skykit watched as Greykit became Greypaw, and given the mentor Mouseclaw. Thistlekit became Thistlepaw, and the mentor Bramblethorn. Ashpaw was taken on by Redfeather herself.

Skykit almost hissed as Ashpaw walked by to touch his mentor's shoulder, and the clan chanted the names around them. How could he look so happy, when he knows that Dirtkit is missing this moment and stuck in the medicine cats den!

Skykit didn't notice Redfeather turned around and leapt back up the high rock until he mewed out: "And we have one last kit to become an apprentice! Skykit, please step forward."

"What!" Sparrowtail mewed, rushing forward with her mate to lick his fur down. Skykit squirmed, every cat was watching him, and he was being attacked by his mother!

"Sparrowtail stop." he mewed, then turned to his father.

"I'm proud of you." Stormstrike mewed, and winked at him. Skykit purred and went up to the base of the high rock.

"Skykit, even though it is early, I do not see a better time for you to become an apprentice than with your den-mates. Skykit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw."

Skypaw stood up taller, puffing his chest out and raising his head high. Redfeather looked to a warrior behind him, Would he maybe have Stormstrike as his mentor? He shivered in joy.

"Nighteyes. "Redfeather finally mewed. "You are ready for your first apprentice, you will mentor Skypaw. I know you will pass your wisdom and strength to Skypaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of Riverclan."

"Skypaw! Skypaw!"

Skypaw purred, rushing up to Nighteyes to touch noses with her as the chants of his clan filled his ears. But, as if the words were floating through the wind, he heard someone talking to him.

_...Your second chance is almost up Skypaw, be ready..._

**Authors note: For all of you wondering, Krestlestar now has three lives left. Lost one in the battle in Unknown Future, and now this. Just bringing you all up-to-date. For those worried about Skypaw's age, he is almost six moons old now. They're maybe off by a week or so! So review everyone, go!**

** NOTE: I just found out, but due to a few family problems, I will be gone and not have a computer for about a week. **


	6. Chapter 5: Tensions Building

**Authors note: I'm back! Hurray. Thank you Irisheart8, Leoparddrop, Tanglestar, and Ottersong for reviewing, you all rock. I noticed a had a bunch of errors going on in the last chapter, so I'm going to triple-check this chapter and every other one so that doesn't happen again. (: **

Chapter Five: Tensions building

Sparrowtail watched her son touch noses with Nighteyes, and a purr ran through her body, seeing her son become an apprentice. Now he will truly start to train as a warrior. But still, she hoped Dirtkit will be able to do the same one day. She turned her head towards the medicine cat den and sighed. She will have to check on her later, then.

Padding over to Skypaw she licked his cheek. "Oh I'm so proud of you, Skypaw!" she mewed. Stormstrike walked over to, nudging his son lightly with his paw.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you some battle moves!" Stormstrike laughed.

"I think that's my reasonability." Nighteyes mewed, walking over. Sparrowtail was happy for her, seeing how she had the apprentice she wanted, and it being Skypaw none the least.

"When can I start training, Nighteyes?!" Skypaw mewed. "I need to learn how to fight so we can kick those nasty rouges off our territory!" he leapt in the air, and swiped at Nighteye's nose playfully.

Nighteyes laughed and swatted him back, crouching down in a fighting stance, before remembering she wasn't a kit anymore. With a cough she stood up. "Well, you need to learn the territory first, Skypaw."

Sparrowtail narrowed her eyes at her son. "Skypaw, can we talk for a second?" she asked, padding away. Skypaw looked up to his father in confusion, who shrugged but motioned for Skypaw to follow.

Sparrowtail heard Skypaw right behind her and once they were alone she turned around. "What were you talking about, the rouges?" she asked.

Skypaw blinked, then looked down at his paws. "Nothing, mother. I just..was playing around."

Sparrowtail almost laughed, Skypaw was a horrible liar. This came in handy when he was a kit trying to sneak out, but not now. "Skypaw, look at me." she stated. "Now really tell me, why did you say you'd fight those rouges off our territory?"

Skypaw looked down. "It's nothing, Sparrowtail. I was just probably repeating what Crow was telling us."

Sparrowtail felt her fur ruffle at her son's harsh tones. "Skypaw, don't lie to me." she warned.

"It's nothing!" he yowled at her. "Now can I go train or are you going to keep me a kit forever?!"

Sparrowtail looked down at her son, when did h e become so angry. She sighed, knowing this wasn't going to get anywhere. "Fine, go."

"Thank you." Skypaw murmured before turning tail and rushing off with Nighteyes.

Watching her son a trickle of worry crept up on her. She had to go see Hazelnose, now.

-x-

"Hazelnose, are you busy?" Sparrowtail peeked her nose into the medicine cat's den she saw Dirtkit sitting there, sleeping. She felt her mood lighten up at the sight. But if fell again, knowing her daughter wouldn't be an apprentice for almost another moon.

"No, I just sent Spottedpaw out for more poppy seeds." the creamy she-cat mewed, padding out of the back of the den. She looked down at Dirtkit. "I gave her some herbs to sleep, her leg was bugging her."

"I bet, she probably gets restless in here." Sparrowtail licked her sleeping daughter's ear for comfort. It has got to be hard, being kept in here with nothing to do and no way to move.

Hazelnose laughed. "No, Spottedpaw and her seem to have become friends. And he keeps her busy when he's not doing something."

Hazelnose turned back to Sparrowtail. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"I had a dream from Starclan."

Hazelnose pricked her ears more attentively now. "You know, I thought getting dreams from Starclan was what I did. Maybe I should become a queen and you a medicine cat."

Sparrowtail let out a huff of breath. "Sorrowkit came to visit me, and he said the rouges wanted to take over the lake, and we were in danger, Hazelnose. Then Pinetail and Hawktalon died. Now Frostfeet's kits are missing."

"I understand what you're saying, Sparrowtail. But do you think that Starclan was true, that the rouges were connected to Pinetail's and Hawktalon's death all that time ago?"

Sparrowtail nodded. "Yes. I think this Mystic tom has been watching us, Hazelnose. Binding his time. I don't why or if he'll try to attack soon, but I know Skypaw is part of it."

Hazelnose narrowed her eyes in thought. "Skypaw? But he's pretty much a kit! It can't happen. "

Sparrowtail told about his comment and when she asked him about it, Skypaw lashed out at her, something he's never done before. She was still hurt by the way she acted, she just wanted to keep her kits safe.

Hazelnose shook her head. "Does any other cat know, Sparrowtail?"

Sparrowtail shook her head. "No, I didn't think anything was going to happen when Sorrowkit told me, but the danger has been building up. I'm scared for my clan."

-x-

Dirtkit looked around for her brother, she had something to tell him, very important! "Ashpaw!" she called, seeing the apprentice walk by with Redfeather.

Ashpaw said something got Redfeather before quickly walking up to the medicine cat's den, and looked at Dirtkit. "Um, hi Dirtkit. How's your leg?" he asked.

"It's fine." she mewed.

"I wanted to tell you..I didn't mean to hurt it in any way! I just wanted to trip you because we were play fighting and all and I'm sorry." He looked at her with round eyes.

Dirtkit nodded, seeing how Ashpaw seemed to mean it. "I forgive you, it was an accident." she looked behind him. "I wanted to ask you if you know where Skypaw is?"

Ashpaw nodded. "He's training with Nighteyes, I think she's showing him the territory!" the apprentice got a faraway look in his eye. "You should see it Dirtkit! The lake is huge, and you can see Windclan on the other side of it. And Shadowclan just smells." he wrinkled up his nose.

"That sounds...great." Dirtkit nodded, trying to keep her jealousy down. "If you see Skypaw, tell him I need to tell him something important."

"Sure thing, Dirtkit!" Ashpaw mewed, about to leave before turning around. "And Dirtkit? It was nice talking to you again."

With a flick of her tail Dirtkit mewed, "Yeah, you too."

-x-

Skypaw walked through the forest, his fur tingling at all the smells and sight that surrounded him. A fish swam quickly by a stream that grew lower each day as Leaf-bare became colder. The reeds whistled in the breeze, clanking against each other.

"This is amazing!" Skypaw gasped.

Nighteyes laughed. "See over there, that the lake. It's safe for any cat to walk around it as long as they stay between one tail lengths away from the shore."

"What if they don't?" Skypaw asked.

"Then they are trespassing and we get to chase them off our territory." Nighteyes laughed. Skypaw felt his claws tingle at the thought of protecting his clan and chasing warriors away. He thought of Mystic, what if Mystic was on the territory? Skypaw shivered. The warriors could fight him.

Is wasn't until he heard Nighteyes call his name that he noticed she had stopped and he was a few steps away.

"Why did we stop?" Skypaw complained, rushing forward a few steps.

"Skypaw no, don't!" Nighteyes yowled, racing after her apprentice. "That's Shadowclan's territory!"

"Yes, it is." a tom growled.

Skypaw stopped and turned around, seeing a big russet tom in front of him, with large yellow eyes that were glaring. Skypaw only stood there gasping.

"You better get off Shadowclan territory, kit."

Skypaw hissed at the tom. "I'm not a kit!"

The russet tom chuckled, creeping forward. "Smokepaw, you get to see what happens to cats who trespass on Shadowclan territory."

Skypaw then noticed the white she-cat behind him. She had an odd brown stripe running down her back. "Yes, Snakefur." she mewed, and glared her dark brown eyes at him.

Skypaw backed up, the tom Snakefur creeping forward towards him. There was a flash of mouse colored fur and a yowl before he saw Nighteyes in front of him. "Get away from apprentice." she snarled.

"He was on our territory!" Smokepaw hissed.

"He didn't know. This is his first time out in the forest." Nighteyes explained, her fur bristling though her voice was calm. Skypaw looked down at his paw in embarrassment.

Snakefur hissed, before jumping forward and lashing out at Nighteyes, his paws raking her ear. Skypaw gasped when he saw blood welling up from it. Nighteyes hissed in pain.

"That's a warning never to come back!" Snakefur growled, jumping forward again. Nighteyes turned around and ran across the border, Skypaw following. He stopped once he was back in Riverclan and turned back to see the she-cat laughing at him.

"Don't come back you fish-breath cats!" she called.

Snakefur chuckled, still watching Skypaw and Nighteyes. "You father Falconclaw would be proud."

"Skypaw lets go!" Nighteyes hissed to him, and he turned around and padded swiftly to camp.

-x-

"Dirtkit!"

Dirtkit looked up to see Skypaw there. "Finally!" she mewed. "I have to tell you something it's about-" she stopped, seeing Nighteye's behind her with her ear bleeding.

"What happened!" Hazelnose gasped, rushing forward to check Nighteyes' ear.

"We got a warning from Shadowclan." Nighteyes mewed, glancing at Skypaw. "I'll explain later."

Hazelnose nodded, and turned back into her den to get some herbs. "Come outside with me, Nighteyes, I need to check that ear where the light is better."

Dirtkit gave Skypaw a confused look, who shook his head. "What did you want to tell me?" Skypaw asked.

Dirtkit looked to make sure no one could hear them. "They know about you."

Skypaw blinked. "What?"

"Sparrowtail and Hazelnose! I think they know about you, and Mystic talking to you."

"How!" Skypaw gasped.

"I woke up, and they were talking about some cat name Sorrowkit. Mother said the clan was in danger, and she thinks you know about it and Mystic. She thinks you're part of it."

Skypaw sat down with a frustrated growl. "I just let it slip a little. Sparrowtail overheard. But I didn't tell her anything, I swear to Starclan!"

"You better not have." Dirtkit mewed. "Because if they find out, then you won't be able to learn about Mystic, and your chance of being the camp hero will be gone."

Skypaw nodded, and Dirtkit calmed the tone of her voice down. "I just want you to become the great warrior you want to be Skypaw."

Skypaw nodded and puffed out his fur. "You're right, Dirtkit. I'll be careful." he purred and licked her cheek. "Thank you."

Dirtkit laughed and flicked her with his tail. Skypaw play growled and batted at her nose. What they didn't noticed was Spottedpaw's pelt in the background, watching them.

**Authors note: Okay, I have figured out, I will be focusing this more on Skypaw and Dirtkit, because this is about the second generation, technically. I have a surprise for you guys next chapter, so you all better be ready for it! Review, review, review! **


	7. Chapter 6: Escapes

**Authors note: Thank you for reviewing! Anyways, here is your wonderful surprise! Read!**

Chapter six: Escape

"Mystic told me I am not to allow this to happen!"

"Quiet, Tangle." Emeraldkit hissed. "Mystic doesn't control your life, remember?" she whispered in a soother tone, brushing her tail lightly over the tom's cheek. "Besides, I trust you."

Songkit rolled her eyes and Emeraldkit gave her a sharp look, as if to say, 'Don't mess this up.'

Tangle nodded as they snuck on the border of camp. It was dark now, and their fur was tingling at the prospect of being caught. _Finally._ Emeraldkit thought. _I'm going home. _She had been talking to Tangle for over the past half moon, gaining her friendship. She just wanted to get out, and Songkit was in on the idea. She looked at her sister, who had doubted their plan. But Emeraldkit couldn't leave her, her own sister!

"Almost to the exit!" Tangle mewed, his brown pelt shielding her white fur from being noticed in the dark, Songkit was right behind them, as far as she could tell.

"Emeraldkit!"

Emeraldkit turned around to her sister's cry. She yelped in fear. Standing there, with her sister in his jaws, was Mystic. She hadn't seen the tom up close sense the first day they had come to MysticMoon camp. He seemed to have gotten bigger..and scarier.

"Father!" Tangle mewed.

"Where. Do. You. Think. You're. Going?" the tom growled, it was a low, guttural sound from the bottom of his throat. Emeraldkit shook at the sound. They were so close to freedom!

"No-no where, Mystic." Tangle squeaked, shaking at the sight of his father.

Mystic hissed. "Really?" Songkit shook each time Mystic talked, her eyes wide. "Because it seems to me you three were leaving."

"No..." Tangle looked around. "W-we...I mean I was....escorting them to-to..."

"LIES!" Mystic bellowed, dropping Songkit, who yelped and tried to run away, only to be smashed by Mystic's paw.

"Songkit!" Emeraldkit cried.

"Tangle, why are you doing this?' Mystic asked, her deep brown eyes narrowed.

"I-I..they're my friends!" Tangle finally yowled out. "You never let me have one and now I have, I'm going to help them."

Mystic nodded, then growled, getting into a crouch leapt at the two cats with a ferocious yowl it sounded like a roar. Emeraldkit cried out and ran from the tom. "Tangle!" Mystic yowled. "You're no longer part of MysticMoon! One step onto our land and you'll be killed! You're banished, Tangle, Banished!" She saw Tangle right beside her. She slowed down and turned to see Mystic holding Songkit in his teeth.

"Emeraldkit!" Songkit wailed. "Help!"

Emeraldkit looked at Songkit, then Mystic, then Songkit again, before turning around and racing to Riverclan camp.

-x-

Keep low, tail down, don't let it see your shadow! Okay, now..wait for it...GO!

"Fox-dung!" Skypaw spat, seeing the fish scurry away down deep into the river.

"It's okay." Nighteyes mewed. "You moved to early, you have to wait for the fish to get closer to you."

Skypaw huffed. "But that was prey! It's getting colder with each day and the fish are becoming low. That could've fed a cat, and now I've lost it."

"There plenty more prey, and if you want, we can go onto hunting land prey."

Skypaw pricked his ears at the thought. "Yes!" he mewed.

Nighteyes laughed and flicked her tail before padding off in between the reeds. Skypaw followed until they got close to Shadowclan camp. he shivered. Last time they were here he had been chased off by Shadowclan cats, he was still ashamed by it. I won't happen again! he thought with determination, and padded up next to Nighteyes.

Skypaw wrinkled his nose. "The twoleg place?"

Nighteyes nodded. "Prey likes to hide here in Leaf-bare, there are no twolegs around and the nest is warm."

Nighteyes turned to him. "Now, to catch land prey you need a new hunting stance. Crouch down like this, and keep you tail low." she mewed, showing him, her body close to the ground. "You have to pad quietly, squirrels and feel you and rabbits can hear you."

"Squirrels and rabbits are on the other side of the lake, though!" Skypaw laughed.

Nighteyes nodded. "Good, yes. But they make their way over here sometimes, so you never know. Now, you crouch forward, and when you get close enough leap!" she pounced, and landed quietly on the ground a few tail-lengths away. "I'll show you again when we find prey."

Skypaw nodded, crouching down like Nighteyes had taught him and crept along the floor for practice before they got closer to the twoleg nest. Peering under its long tree top, Skypaw heard the scuttles of prey. He looked at Nighteyes in excitement, who nodded to a water vole nibbling at the base of one of its tree trunks.

Crouching down Nighteyes swiftly caught the prey without a sound and brought it over to Skypaw. "Now you try, what do you smell?"

Skypaw sniffed the air, and the scents of prey drifted towards him. But the strongest one was from a mouse, and a fox-length off one sat, chattering away. Skypaw crouched down, and made his way forward, his eyes focused on the prey, that could feed his clan. he jumped, and landed on the prey. He snap it's neck and brought it over to Nighteyes.

"Great catch Skypaw!" Nighteyes purred, and Skypaw placed his prey with hers.

At dusk Skypaw padded to camp, his mouse dangling from his jaw. Besides him Nighteyes was carrying two fish also. Not a lot, but enough to feed the elders and some warriors.

But as they walked into camp, Krestlestar was standing back on top of the high rock, Riverclan sitting beneath him.

"Krestlestar is back!" Skypaw gasped, looking up at his respected leader.

"Yes, but what made him call a clan meeting?" Nighteyes pondered. They quickly stored their prey in the fresh-kill pile and sat down.

"Cat's of Riverclan! I am glad to announce that Emeraldkit has come back to Riverclan!" he called out, and every cat gasped, looking down at Emeraldkit. Skypaw followed their gazes, and was shocked. Emeraldkit looked so, different.

Her fur was matted down and covered with mud, it was dull, and seemed to have become darker. The white on her belly was flecked with thistles and leaves. But Emeraldkit's eyes shined with strength, as if she had fought off something none of them had seen before.

"Emeraldkit!" Frostfeet yowled, rushing up to meet her daughter.

Littlestep followed, and both purred as they started to clean their daughter's fur clean. "Where's Songkit?" Frostfeet mewed, looking around.

Emeraldkit hung her head. "Um..she..didn't want to escape. She um..stayed with them."

Forstfeet cried out, her whimpers coming to a silence when Emeraldkit pressed against her mother for comfort.

"Emeraldkit, tell us what happened while you were gone." Littlestep mewed, he looked to Krestlestar, who nodded.

"Well.." Emeraldkit start. "Crow said he would show us a nice place, but he lied, and took us to MysticMoon's camp. They have so many cats! More than Riverclan. All of them fought a lot, and we were kept in a den as prisoners, Songkit and I. Mystic saw us and said he had to make plans, and then..we found out that he wants to take over all the clans, one by one! We are the first. And then I over-heard one of the guards one day, they said that they would kill us all, and we'd become crow-food." Emeraldkit shuttered. "But we met Tangle, and he helped us out of there. He saved me."

"Krestlestar?"

Skypaw turned to see a brown tom pad next to the high rock, cat's heads turned to him and hissed were yelled out.

"Rouge!"

"Take him as prisoner!"

"He's part of MysticMoon!"

"Silence!" Krestlestar yowled, and waited. He turned to the brown tom. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tangle, I help Emeraldkit and her..I mean just Emeraldkit escape. My father is Mystic, and he caught us escaping. I am banished from MysticMoon." he mewed, and looked around the clan. Though his voice was loud and calm, his eyes were wide and uncertain.

"And what do you purpose?" Redfeather asked, her fur was bristling.

Tangle looked at Emeraldkit, who nodded, and looked up to Riverclan's leader. "I would like to join Riverclan."

Yowls of protest echoed through the camp, as cats fur bristled and hisses collided. Skypaw yowled his disagreement. Who did this cat think he was, walking into Riverclan camp and asking to join! I don't care if he saved Emeraldkit, he should be chased out. Skypaw thought.

"We won't take rouges in this camp!"

"He may be a spy!"

"Send him to Thunderclan, they might take him!"

"QUIET!" a voice sounded, but it wasn't from Krestlestar, it was from Frostfeet. The silver she-cat stood up and looked around the camp. "This tom saved my kit's life and risked his own. Would you rather him go and fight against us, maybe killing our kin, or stay here and help us? He is Mystic's son, yes, but that means he knows all the more to help us. I say he stays." she looked up at Krestlestar. "And I hope you agree with me."

Cats looked at each other, their voices murmuring, thinking over with what Frostfeet said.

Krestlestar nodded. "I will have to think this over. Emeraldkit, Tangle, and Redfeather, please come with me." he mewed.

"Can we join, please? We just got our kit back?" Frostfeet pleaded, her brave stand-up now over. All she wanted was to be with her kit.

Krestlestar nodded and the band of cats padded to the edge of camp, talking.

Skypaw looked over at Nighteyes, who shrugged. "I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens." she mewed, and went over to join Snakefang.

Skypaw sighed, suddenly his bone felt warily as he padded over to the apprentice's den, and curled up to sleep.

-x-

"Ah, tell you have good news to tell Mystic." Talon growled.

The small Riverclan cat in front of him laughed. "Of course I do, Talon." they mewed, their golden eyes glinting.

"And?"

"Tangle is our clan, and Krestlestar is better. But don't worry, I can take care of that."

Talon chuckled. "How so?"

"I just know how o do it without anyone knowing, besides, no one could suspect me."

Talon narrowed his eyes. "That's a lot of talk for a small cat."

"I'm not small, I could over-power you in a second, Talon and you know it."

"You have a lot of skills." Talon purred, running his tail lightly over the cat's fur.

"I can show you more." the cat mewed, pushing Talon down with a paw and jumping on top of him. Talon hissed when he felt the cat's jaw on his throat.

"What are you doing?!" he yowled, feeling the pressure increase.

"Showing you what I can do." the cat hissed, hearing the snap of Talon's neck before snarling. "If I'm to help to take over Riverclan, I'm going to do it my way, and that's through Mystic, not you."

The sun finished setting as pool of red blood formed around the cold body. The cat watched, golden eyes shining in the dusk light.

-x-

"Did you hear about it?" Spottedpaw asked.

Dirtkit looked up. "What?"

"Emeraldkit is back! She came back, saying she escaped from MysticMoon's camp with Mystic's own son, Tangle! And Tangle might join the clan."

"What!" Dirtkit yelped. "That's great! But what about Songkit, where is she?"

Spottedpaw shook his head. "Emeraldkit said Songkit wanted to stay..."

Dirtkit pinned her ears down. "What a traitor."

Spottedpaw laughed. "I think she might come back. Riverclan is a hard place to leave."

Dirtkit giggled with him. "What makes you say that?"

Spottedpaw licked Dirtkit's nose. "Well, there are all these beautiful she-cat around."

"Spottedpaw! You're a medicine cat, you know that."

"I know, but you can't deny...I can't deny...what's happening here."

Dirtkit purred, flicking her tail. She was going to miss being in the medicine cat's den when her led as healed. She would miss the company of Spottedpaw too much. But she could already hobble around, and was getting better every day.

"So..what do you say?" Spottedpaw mewed, his eyes narrowing as his tail ran in circles on her shoulder. Dirtkit flicked him with her tail and laughed.

"What do you mean.." Dirtkit mewed, but trailed off when she felt Spottedpaw's fur brush hers and his tail move down her back. She gasped, feeling him near that sensitive, untouched area between her legs. She licked Spottedpaw's cheek, and leaned against him closing her eyes when she felt his tail brush against her.

Dirtkit felt a shiver run up her body, and her breathing grew faster, and she bit back a yowl when Spottedpaw had turned around, his tongue rasped over her warmth. "Spottedpaw..." she whispered, clawing he ground.

"Yes?" he mewed, speeding up.

"Spottedpaw!" a voice boomed. "What is Starclan's name are you doing!"

Dirtkit gasped, seeing Hazelnose standing over them.

**Authors note: Oh no! Someone is betraying Riverclan, but whom? We'll find out later. Please everyone read and review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Callings

**Authors note: Hey guys, I see a bunch of people looking over this and not review...so please start reviewing more! I don't mind if its flames, suggestions, or people just telling me good job, I'd like to hear what you have to say about the writing. (: On a different note, thank you Ottersong, Bloodhunter, Irisheart8, Cedarheart, valeereon, and AwynSparrowflight for reviewing! You guys make me laugh!**

Chapter seven: Callings

"Hazelnose!" Spottedpaw gasped.

"Spottedpaw....This is breaking the warrior code!" The medicine cat's face fell. "How could you? Aren't you loyal to Starclan?"

"It's not his fault!" Dirtkit mewed.

"You stay out of this." was Hazelnose's growled response.

"Hazelnose..." Spottedpaw dipped his head, standing up. Dirtkit hobbled out of the way into the corner of the den. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to betray the warrior code, or hurt Starclan in any manner. I got caught up in my feelings." he looked up. "But I cannot deny I have feelings for Dirtkit."

Dirtkit saw Hazelnose fume at those last words, her fur bristled. "This is strictly against the warrior code! You are forbidden to be near each other, I will make sure of that! Spottedpaw, you will be in camp as little as possible now. In fact, go get some moss right now. Dirtkit you are no longer allowed to stay in the medicine cat's den. That's final."

Dirtkit gasped as she saw Spottedpaw run out of the den, leaving her there. She wanted to call out for him, but Hazelnose was standing right about her.

"I'm sorry." Dirtkit stammered.

Hazelnose hissed. "Come with me, you're staying in the Elder's den."

-x-

"I have to go get moss? For who! Nighteyes had me cleaning out the elder's den at dawn." Skypaw wrinkled his nose at the thought of it.

Spottedpaw looked away, and sighed. Skypaw had run into him on the tom's way out of camp. Literally. HIs shoulder would be sore for days.

Skypaw shrugged. "Okay then, be quiet." Skypaw mewed, turning around and padding of camp, Spottedpaw at his heels. As they padded through the forest Skypaw forgot Spottedpaw as with him until he mewed. "It's for Dirtkit."

The warrior apprentice paused. "Dirtkit? Why! She's not close to being an elder."

"She just got moved to the elders den that's all. There was no more room in the medicine cat's den."

"I thought-" Skypaw stopped, seeing how Spottedpaw was avoiding the subject. "Never mind, just help me get this moss." he mewed, digging the moss out with his claws.

Spottedpaw went right to work, scooping out enough moss for two dens quickly. Skypaw's brow furrowed as he watched. _Well, I guess when you do this every day, moss collecting gets easy_. Skypaw looked at his scrappy pile to Spottedpaw's nice round one. Forgetting it, he turned his head the other way.

A small flash of white fur caught his eye. Hissing he turned his head to see who was there.

_"Skypaw!"_

Skypaw turned around, but where Skypaw was, there was Mystic.

_"Skypaw!"_

The voice sounded from behind him. He turned around, and there was Mystic again.

_"Skypaw!"_

He turned. Mystic was standing in front of him again.

_"Skypaw."_ Turn. Mystic.

_"Skypaw"_ Turn again. Mystic.

_"Skypaw!"_ Mystic.

_"Skypaw.."_

_ "Skypaw-"_

_ "Skypaw"_

_ "Sky..."_

"Stop!" Skypaw screamed, panting as he looked around, he was no longer with Spottedpaw, but surrounded by fog. Mystic padded from the thick air, standing tall above Skypaw_. "This is your last chance, Skypaw. Join Mystic Moon now, or be destroyed with your clan."_

"SKYPAW!" Skypaw jumped, and he was back in the forest, with Spottedpaw in front of him. "Are you okay, Skypaw? You fainted."

Skypaw looked around to see he was lying in the moss they just collected.

"I-I'm sorry, Spottedpaw." he mewed, getting up, still in a daze. "You're going to have to clean this on your own-"

"Skypaw, what are you talking about?!" Spottedpaw yowled.

"-but I've got to go." With that Skypaw raced off toward Shadowclan.

-x-

"Tangle, under the power given to me by Starclan, I welcome as a full member of Riverclan, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Tanglepaw.

Krestlestar stopped and looked up. "Sparrowtail, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Tanglepaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your loyalty to determination and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of Riverclan."

Dirtkit purred as she watched Tanglepaw go up to her mother and touch noses with her, and chanted his name with the clan. She didn't know Tanglepaw, but he seemed like a nice tom, and Emeraldpaw was taking a real liking to him.

She looked over at Emeraldpaw, who had been given her apprentice name the sun-rise before, and she was standing next to her mentor, Rabbitfoot.

"Well, isn't that cute?" Crowbeak asked, her tail curling up. "When I was a kit, our warriors would've chased that tom right off our territory, and Krestlestar would've been right at the lead!"

Dirtkit sighed, and shuffled her paw. There was no more leaf wrap around it now, and she only had to eat a few herbs when it was stiff. But her moon was almost up, if it wasn't already. She longed to wrestle with her littermates, and to learn how to take care of her clan. But Hazelnose had been giving her the cold shoulder ever sense she found Spottedpaw and her.

She can at least tell me when I'll get of here! If I have to listen to Crowbeak complain about being to old my ears will bleed!

"And we have one more apprentice ceremony today. This she-cat has waited long for her turn, and it is past her time that she start to train in the ways over Riverclan." Krestlestar looked over in Dirtkit's direction. "Dirtkit, please come forward."

Dirtkit paused, her! She jumped up, padding swiftly out of the elder's den.

Finally! She would become an apprentice, and now she could train with her littermates, and show that she was the best clan cat in the world.

"This is a proud day for Riverclan, by naming apprentices we show Riverclan will survive and remain strong. Dirtkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Dirtpaw.

"Littlestep, you are ready for another apprentice, you will be Dirtpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your Strength and swiftness to Dirtpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of Riverclan"

"Dirtpaw! Dirtpaw!"

Dirtpaw raced forward to touch noses with Littlestep, and turned her head back to her mother, who rushed up to her. She looked at Littlestep uncertainly, as if here was an old disagreement between the two, but she shook it off. "Well done sweetie." she purred, licking Dirtpaw's fur down.

"Mother!" Dirtpaw wailed, backing away to look near the apprentice's den.

Stormstrike came over. "You did great! It's good to know that Hazelnose finally let you out of her watch."

Stormstrike's odd choice of words made her uneasy. Did he know what happened? Had Hazelnose told her what she had saw, and stopped? She forgot the idea. "Thanks Stormstrike!" she purred, licking her father's cheek before racing over to the apprentice's den.

"C'mon, you can have a nest right next to me." Ashpaw mewed, his eyes wide with excitement.

"O-o-o I see Ashpaw still has feeling's for Dirtpaw!"

"Be quiet Greypaw!" Ashpaw hissed, embarrassed. Greypaw nudged Raccoonpaw's shoulders and both brother laughed, before getting into a play-fight.

Ashpaw glared at his two brothers. "Sorry..about them." he mewed. "I didn't mean it like that."

Dirtpaw purred. "It's okay! Besides-"

"Wow, Dirtpaw!" Emeraldpaw came up. "We can train together, and with Tanglepaw! You are so lucky you get to sit vigil with him tonight, he's such a nice cat, you'll see!"

"If we can't talk how will I know?" Dirtpaw joked, flicking Emeraldpaw's whiskers.

Emeraldpaw shrugged. "He's just a nice tom."

"How about you switch with Dirtpaw, so we don't have to listen to you snore in the apprentice's den?" Ashpaw suggested.

"Why you little-!" Emeraldpaw attacked Ashpaw, and both went tumbling into Greypaw and Raccoonpaw.

Dirtpaw sat down and looked around, Tanglepaw was talking to her mom. She wondered what it would be like to have her mother's attention focused on some other cat but her and her brother.

The excitement from the two ceremonies had died down in the camp, as warriors paired off with their apprentices and went out hunting or training. She saw Frostfeet leading a border patrol out of camp, probably to check on the rouges.

She purred and went over to the corner of the camp, curling up to start her vigil that night. As the clan became calm, and the sky darkened, Dirtpaw watched for any signs of Skypaw. She hadn't seen him at the ceremony. She looked around camp to see if she could spot his bright silver pelt.

A rustle in the bushes next to Dirtpaw startled her, and she jumped back. Tanglepaw looked up at her with amusement.

"It's just me." Hazelnose murmured, herbs in her jaws. "Just because you're an apprentice doesn't mean that you don't need herbs. Here, eat this, it should last you through the night."

Hazelnose looked up at her. "Also, though you are not under my watch, I still make sure you stay away from Spottedpaw, he has a destiny as medicine cat, and you will not interfere."

Dirtpaw felt eh breath sucked out of her, she had never seen such fury in Hazelnose's once-kind eyes. What was it that this she-cat was holding back? She nodded once, and Hazelnose let out a satisfied huff.

Once the medicine cat was gone Dirtpaw picked up the herbs and ate them quickly, feeling the odd feelings of sleep coming over her. Her eyes became heavy as the moon shone bright across the sky. She shook her head, no she had to stay up!

But her eyes dropped, she turned to see if Tanglepaw was still awake. She was shocked to see he was gone.

**Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update! I was just preoccupied. Make sure to review. What did you think for Dirtpaw's mentor? Also just out of curiosity, who got the new warriors book?! ^.^**


	9. Chapter 8: Gatherings

**Authors note: Thank you guys for reviewing, I appreciate it. (: Finished the new book! Did anyone notice in the allegiances the Sunstrike that was in Windclan? (Ahem..'Sun' is a forbidden name!) Also Briarpaw, Blossompaw, and Bumplepaw had their warrior names listed in the allegiances before they actually became warriors in the book. Just though I would point that out...**

Chapter Eight: Gatherings

"Dirtpaw, you are coming to the Gathering tonight." Dirtpaw looked up at Littlestep.

"Does this mean my vigil is over?" she asked. Littlestep nodded and she purred, standing up and looking over to where Tanglepaw was. She frowned, seeing he still was not there. "Littlestep! Where is Tanglepaw?"

Littlestep looked at her oddly. "He's out hunting with Sparrowtail, he was up early for Dawn patrol and they got a head start on their training. Which we are going to start today."

Dirtpaw purred. "Can I learn to hunt!"

"If you pay attention and stop smiling like a kit, then yes." Littlestep mewed sternly, then calmed down. "C'mon, we have a lot to go over."

"Can we take Emeraldpaw with us?" Dirtpaw asked.

"Of course. I wanted to review the territory with Emeraldpaw today anyways." Rabbitfoot mewed, padding up with Emeraldpaw at her side.

As the patrol padded out into the thin trees and marshy feeling of Riverclan, Dirtpaw kept her senses out for Tanglepaw. How he be gone, and then appear back without any cat noticing? And on his vigil too! Dirtpaw looked at Emeraldpaw. She couldn't tell her, seeing how she praised Tanglepaw so much for saving her.

Still..she didn't like the odd tabby tom.

"Here is, as you know the lake. the four clans live around it. Over there is Shadowclan, next too them is Thunderclan-"

"Pesky kittypets!" Emeraldkit scoffed. Dirtpaw laughed, and looked over to the thick forest She frowned how could cats live with so many trees, and without the wind blowing through their fur and rush of the river when they sleep?

Littlestep nodded. "And the huge moorlands belong to Windclan. The Moonpool, where our medicine cat's talk to Starclan, is in Windclan territory. And the Gathering is here in Riverclan, on that island right there."

Dirtpaw looked out to the island, only a tree trunk connecting it to the mainland.

"How can other clan cats climb that tree? It's much too slick for them!" she asked.

"Cats have fallen in." Rabbitfoot agreed. "But, none from Riverclan."

Emeraldpaw purred. "Let's hunt!" she mewed. "Rabbitfoot taught me how to watch for fish!"

Littlestep looked at Dirtpaw. "Would you like to finish this another time and go with Rabbitfoot?"

Dirtpaw nodded and followed her friend off to the river, unaware of the golden eyes watching her.

-x-

Padding back into camp, Dirtpaw had only a wet pelt and no prey to show, while everyone else had caught at least one fish, and with the help of Rabbitfoot Emeraldpaw had brought a vole too!

"You'll get it with more practice, don't worry." Emeraldpaw mewed softly, placing her prey down in the newly stocked fresh-kill pile.

Dirtpaw saw Spottedpaw approaching, and she purred. "Spottedpaw!"

"Who is Mystic?" he asked.

Dirtpaw's eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

"Mystic, I overheard you talking about him to Skypaw in the medicine cats den."

Dirtpaw glared at him. "You were watching us!" she accused.

"I'm only concerned." he mewed. "I was with Skypaw yesterday, and he fainted, and kept saying Mystic over again, and then he ran off. He hasn't been to camp sense."

"His second chance!" Dirtpaw gasped, the realization hitting her. Her brother was with Mystic now! He would be honored by all of Riverclan.

"What?" Spottedpaw asked.

Dirtpaw paused, thinking if she should tell. Of course, she trusted Spottedpaw, and liked him a lot. She should be able to tell him.

"Mystic, he is the leader of MysticMoon clan, and he is trying o get kits to join his clan so they will fight for him in the battle. He called for Skypaw once, when we were kits. Now Skypaw has had his second chance!" she looked up at Spottedpaw. "You see, he will be able to learn their secrets, and defeat Mystic and save the clan! He will be remembered for moons as the great cat who saved Riverclan!"

Spottedpaw shook his head. "Dirtpaw, I don't think that's a very good idea."

Dirtpaw's eyes clouded with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What if Skypaw doesn't come back?"

-x-

Waking, Skypaw saw the glare of the moon bounce off the trees in Shadowclan territory. He had hidden during the day, sleeping in an old badger hole near the lake and figured walking by night would help him stay hidden.

He didn't know where MysticMoon was located, but it's couldn't be far from the clan. He felt that Mystic was somehow guiding him to the rouge camp.

He just had to make his way through Shadowclan territory first.

Getting up, Skypaw's belly rumbled, and Skypaw remember he had not eaten sense yesterday morning. Sighing he sniffed the forest air, and the harsh stench of Shadowclan filled his nose. Looking for any patrols, he padded through the thick forest, his fur getting caught on bushes and thorns snagging at his pelt.

Seeing a nice mouse up ahead, Skypaw padded forward, crouching he sprang onto his prey, and quickly killed with a bite. Eating the warm meat of the mouse, Skypaw purred. Looking around he found where he was as safe, and let his guard down, quickly eating the prey.

"Riverclan!"

A shape flew into Skypaw's side and sent them both rolling down the hill. Skypaw yowled and kicked at his attacker.

"Get off!" he yowled, scraping at the cat's white belly.

"Intruder!" the cat hissed, keep their hold.

"No!" Skypaw cried, feeling the cat's teeth at his throat. "Let me explain!"

The cat got off, and Skypaw finally got a good look at them. It was Smokepaw, the Shadowclan apprentice that had helped chased him and Nighteyes away!

"You!" the she-cat exclaimed. "I thought we had already taught you a lesson."

"Smokepaw, listen." he mewed, standing up. "I'm not intruding. I've come to go to MysticMoon clan."

Smokepaw scrunched up her nose. "That rouge group?"

"How do you know about them?" Skypaw asked.

Smokepaw shrugged. "Our medicine cat had a dream about them, but she isn't telling the clan. I only knew because I followed her when she went to tell Spiderstar."

Skypaw nodded. He never would of thought that Mystic was trying to take over the other clans too. The thought of him being stronger than he thought made him doubt the courage Dirtkit said he had.

"Why are you alone?" Skypaw mewed, standing up and shaking the dirt tuffs from his silver fur.

Smokepaw's tail witched as she flicked her ears back and forth. "I just wanted to get out of camp. Tonight it the gathering and I didn't want to watch over the queen's kits." Her fur shone in the moon's light and dark brown stripe down her back glinted fiercely.

Skypaw nodded. He needed to get going, but something kept him here talking to Smokepaw. "I don't understand why a cat would want to devote their life to kits, when they could just protect their clan."

Smokepaw nodded. "Yes! I couldn't be cooped up in a nursery, it's too much work. I'd rather protect my clan."

Just then Skypaw had an idea. "Want to come with me to MysticMoon? The more cats to watch them the better."

Smokepaw's eyes lit up with the thought of adventure. "Of course! But if you try anything funny I won't hesitate attacking you." she hissed.

"Same to you." Skypaw said, as both cats padded to the edges of Shadowclan territory.

-x-

"Let the Gathering begin!"

Dirtpaw looked up. She purred, seeing all the clan cats together. She had already met a few apprentices, and new every leader that stood in the branches of the great tree.

She sat next to Ashpaw, and next to him were his brother and a few cats from other clans. She saw Littlestep talking to a thin black she-cat with long legs. "That's Darkclaw's mate, Ravenflight. They're from Windclan, that's why they have such long legs, for when they chase rabbits." Ashpaw whispered to her. Dirtpaw looked over at Darkclaw, who sat at the base of the tree with the three other deputies.

Just then Heatherstar stepped forward, her grey and black spotted pelt stuck out among that other leaders. "Windclan had been good. We have had two new apprentices, Rainpaw and Bearpaw." she nodded to two embarrassed looking toms as the clans chanted their names.

"Also, we are faring well and the prey is running." Heatherstar mewed, stepping back.

"How can you tell, they are so skinny!" Dirtpaw exclaimed, and Ashpaw laughed, flicking her with his tail.

Next Spiderstar stepped forward. "Shadowclan is well, our apprentices are training hard and almost ready to become warriors. Also, a few clan cats have been found on our territory." his voice turned into a growl. "Anyone found trespassing will not be shown mercy."

Dirtpaw saw Nighteyes dip her head in shame. _He must be referring to Skypaw and Nighteye's when they got caught._ Dirtpaw's breath caught._ Skypaw..I hope he's okay._ She thought about how earlier that day patrols had been sent to look for him, and his scent got lost at Shadowclan's border. She looked over to her mother. Sparrowtail seemed to be taking his disappearance all to calmly, her golden eyes showing no signs of sorrow.

This time Brightstar stepped forward. "Thunderclan is great. We have a new warrior, Featherfall." a dark tabby she-cat stood up straighter as her clan cheered for her. Brightstar looked at the leaders. "Also, a rouge has been found on our camp. He took him in and have been taken care of. He says his name is Yin, and belonged to a rouge group before he escaped. He is now part of Thunderlcan."

Hissed of protest erupted from the three other clans.

"How dare you take in a rouge!"

"They can't be trusted!"

"Stupid kittypet clan!"

"Silence!" Brightstar yowled. "Silence!" the cats calmed down, a few letting out last minute hisses. "This gathering is not over."

"Thank you, Brightstar." Krestlestar mewed, stepping forward. "Riverclan is good, we have a few new apprentice. Dirtpaw and Emeraldpaw. Also, we have taken in a tom who helped Emeraldpaw escape from the same rouge group that Yin has come from. His name is now Tanglepaw, and he is also training to be a Riverclan warrior-"

Krestlestar stopped as more cats yowled in anger. "Stop!" he called. "Starclan is covering the moon!"

Dirtpaw looked up to see, in fact, clouds were moving slowly over the bright full moon. "This tom has saved a cat from Riverclan, and was banished from MysticMoon, he has information that can help us. We will treat both Yin and Tanglepaw with respect."

The moon over-head became clear once more, as the cats grumbled. "This meeting is over!" Krestlestar called, and jumped down from the tree, his clan following swiftly behind.

As Dirtpaw trotted next to Littlestep, she sighed. "This was not how I wanted my first gathering to go." Dirtpaw confessed.

"Not everything will be peaceful between the clans." Littlestep replied.

As they went through their territory, Dirtpaw felt an odd feelings. She figured she was tired, and just shook up by the gathering. And Skypaw...don't forget your own kin. A voice told her. She held back a sad mew. Right now, she regretted ever telling Skypaw to take Mystic's second offer. Who know what trouble he got himself into!

Just then a dark black tom sprang out of the bramble bush, a yowl filling the air as he collided with Krestlestar. "Krestlestar!" Redfeather gasped, jumping onto the cat that wrestled with Krestlestar. The black tom turned on Redfeather with a hiss, his dark eyes narrowed as he sprang quickly, turning on his heels and grabbing Redfeather's shoulder in his jaws and throwing her to the ground. He rushed to Krestlestar as Dirtpaw, along with the rest of the gathering cats, shot forward to save their leader.

But the dark tom was fast, a growl rising from his throat as he knocked Krestlestar back down and tore at the leader's throat.

Littlestep pounced at the tom, along with Rabbitfoot, Mouseclaw, and Tanglepaw. The dark black tom yowled in pain as he lashed out at the cats, drawing more blood. Dirtpaw stood there, shocked still. She looked up at the moon, which was still as bright as it had been at the gathering_. Does Starclan approve of this!_ Dirtpaw thought. _Or does Starclan have nothing to do with it?_

She collapsed as she watched black tom run away into the night.

**Authors Note: Okay, thank you for informing me that I had made a mistake with when the cats had their vigil. But it's going to stay that way due to its part of the plot..along with this being rated M for later chapters, as I have mentioned before. Read and review! **


	10. Chapter 9: By the Claws of MysticMoon

**Authors note: Thank you Ottersong, Bramblelegs, and Irisheart8 for reviewing! And I remember once the Erins saying sun and moon were forbidden names because they sacred to all the clans. I don't know if that rule applies anymore, but it's what I heard. Here's chapter Nine. (: There is a lemon in this chapter, so for those who don't want to read it I'll warn you before it starts. **

Chapter Nine: By the claws of MysticMoon

"Dirtpaw!"

The apprentice blinked her eyes open, seeing she was in camp, lying on the floor. Her mother and Spottedpaw were standing over here. A bunch of smelling herb s were wrapped in Spottedpaw's mouth, and Dirtpaw could smell their strong stench from here.

"Mother!" she mewed, looking up. "Where's Krestlestar, what happened to him?" She gasped, looking around.

Sparrowtail hung her head. Dirtpaw finally noticed her father right behind Sparrowtail. She flicked her tail at his nose in greetings.

"Krestlestar has lost another life, Dirtpaw." Sparrowtail cried.

Spottedpaw nodded. Dirtpaw wanted to rush up and give his cheek a friendly licking, but not with her parents there..not in front of the whole clan. What she felt for Spottedpaw, had to be kept in secret. "Hazelnose is making sure that he's okay and treating the wounds on his throat. The cat got him badly. But he is a strong leader, he will be okay."

Dirtpaw nodded. She turned to her mother. "Sparrowtail, Stormstrike, I'll be okay. If anything happens Spottedpaw can help me."

Sparrowtail thought for a second. "Okay, but we'll be here if you need us." she mewed, licking Dirtpaw's ear before she left.

Dirtpaw sighed, and looked around the camp. Every cat was talking, and the other apprentices were huddled in a circle, their mouths running and their eyes wide as they told each other about the recent events.

"I thought they would never leave." Spottedpaw purred, rubbing his cheek against Dirtpaw's.

"Stop!" Dirtpaw laughed. "The whole the clans is going to see us, Spottedpaw."

"I don't care..." he mewed, but cut off.

Dirtpaw looked up to see the reason why, and saw Krestlestar's familiar pelt slowly limping from the medicine cat's den. Dirtpaw felt for him, seeing how he had to battle greencough and that tom, losing two precious lives in the making.

"Cats of Riverclan!" Krestlestar mewed, not bothering to up the high rock. "As you all know, I was attacked by a black tom on the way back to the gathering. I have lost another life, but that is not the point!" he paused. "We must find who that black tom is, and stop him before he tries to hurt our clans again."

"I know who he is!"

Dirtpaw turned her head to see Tanglepaw step forward.

The brown tabby looked up. "He is Yang, one of MysticMoon's fiercest fighters. Mystic probably sent him. He will kill any cat without hesitation. He was probably sent to kill you for good."

Dirtpaw shivered, it was hard enough to see Krestlestar weak, but dead...would be too hard.

"Is there any way we can find him?" Redfeather asked, her hurt ear had been covered in cobwebs.

Tanglepaw shook his head. "No, he will be back at MysticMoon camp by now."

"I say we just attack this camp and tell those pieces of crow-food to not mess with Riverclan!" Greypaw yowled.

"Yeah, why don't you just show us where you're family lives Tanglepaw? We can take care of the rest!" Littlestep hissed.

Krestlestar yowled, quickly silencing the clan. "Riverclan, we cannot fight like this! Why battle MysticMoon clan on their territory when we can battle them on land that we know? When MysticMoon attacks, we will be ready."

-x-

"A quarter moon ago, Krestlestar told Riverclan that we will be ready for your clans attack."

"What will you do about it?" Mystic asked, narrowing his eyes at the she-cat.

The cat shook her head. "There is not much I can do, I can tell you the perfect time to attack. Krestlestar only has one life left, so this will be his last." the cat laughed. "That is, if you manage to kill him and the deputy."

"The deputy can be taken care of, a have the perfect tom for her."

"That black cat you sent over last time?"

"No, he is from your clan."

The cat blinked, shocked by the news. "Who else has proved their loyalty to you?" she hissed, wondering why Mystic had kept this from her.

"Skypaw, the tom from your clan. He came to my camp and asked to join, to leave Riverclan, for he knew they were weak. He also bought along another friend, Smokepaw from Shadowclan. They are quiet the team, fight wonderfully together."

"I can't believe, so that's where that tom went off to. His sister has been worried crazy about him."

"She would have to worry much longer, for I will send a message to her, asking to her join. "

"How many cats do you plan to take?"

"As many as possible to over-take the forest. I will kill twice as many cats if I have to."

The golden eyed she-cat narrowed her eyes, her fur bristling. "Which cats in particular?"

Mystic looked down at the she-cat, and let out a loud purr. "Please! Hazelnose, you are my most trusted source of information, don't not worry. You are safe."

Hazelnose purred. "Wonderful, MysticMoon will attack soon."

-x-

"We have a few battle training moves you guys need to know, especially when taking on ruthless cats like the MysticMoon clan's." Littlestep explained, Stormstrike and Sparrowtail at his side.

Dirtpaw watched as Littlestep crouched down, and looked at Stormstrike. "Now, one move is this." he mewed, jumping over Stormstrike, and kicking him in the shoulder with his back legs, then jumping on top of him, grabbing his neck in his jaw.

"Emeraldpaw, you try on Dirtpaw." Sparrowtail suggested.

Dirtpaw turned to Emeraldpaw and narrowed her eyes, looking at the she-cat, pretending she was from MysticMoon. Letting a low growl rise from her throat she saw Emeraldpaw jump. Scooting to the side Dirtpaw narrowly missed being kicked in the face. Quickly she raced forward, and yowled, diving under Emeraldpaw and hooking her hind legs in her paw. Pulling Dirtpaw heard the satisfactory grunt and saw Emeraldpaw on the floor.

"Hey! She didn't let me try!" Emeraldpaw yowled.

"You weren't fast enough." Dirtpaw countered. Why was Emeraldpaw so upset over loosing the fight?

"Ahem!"

Dirtpaw looked over to Tanglepaw, and narrowed her eyes. What did this tom want? They were training for Starclan's sake!

"Yes Tanglepaw?" Stormstrike mewed.

"These moves are great and all, but they aren't what is going to keep you alive when fighting MysticMoon." Tanglepaw mewed casually.

"Then what do you suggest?"

At this Tanglepaw strode forward in front of Dirtpaw, who glared at him, letting her teeth show a bit.

"If you want to win, you need to know some of our moves." Dirtpaw saw him looking at her. "Do that jumping move again."

Dirtpaw looked to Emeraldpaw, who was too busy staring with wide eyes at Tanglepaw. Crouching down she took no time, jumping over him and kicking her legs out to his shoulder. But he wasn't there. It was then, as she was landing to the floor, she saw racing from her right, and as he barreling into her she felt him grab her back and dig his claws in. She yowled as they went rolling. Tanglepaw hissed and bit her neck, hard. "Stop!" she cried, the pain becoming overwhelming, the pressure in her neck increasing.

"Get off her Tanglepaw!" Dirtpaw's mother called, pulling Tanglepaw off Dirtpaw's back. Dirtpaw turned back to Tanglepaw, and saw anger in his eyes, and a longing...like a cat that has just been denied killing a juicy mouse. Was she that mouse? She shivered at the thought.

"Oh dear Starclan, you used your claws?" Littlestep mewed. Dirtpaw then noticed the blood sweeping through her fur where Tanglepaw had grabbed her with her claws.

"You better go see Spottedpaw." Stormstrike mewed, licking some of the blood away.

"Where's Hazelnose?" Emeraldpaw asked.

"I don't know, she's been gone all morning, collecting herbs." Sparrowtail mewed, nudging her daughter forward. "Go on, Emeraldpaw can teach you the moves later."

Dirtpaw nodded and went through the forest, sighing. Looking up at the blue sky, she thought of her brother. Where was he? He had been gone for a quarter moon now, and her worries were getting the best of her. Would he be gone, just like Songkit? Calm down Dirtpaw, Skypaw is okay. Dirtpaw thought as she slipped through the camp entrance and made her way over to the medicine cat den.

"Spottedpaw?" Dirtpaw asked, peering her head into the den.

"Dirtpaw!" the familiar voice called. "What happened?"

Dirtpaw purred when she saw Spottedpaw's fur emerge out of the darkness of the back of the den. "Tanglepaw got into battle training and I got a few scratches." Dirtpaw didn't mention the crazy look he had in his eyes. It would worry Spottedpaw too much.

Spottedpaw nodded and started to chew up some pulp, and spread it over her fur. Dirtpaw relaxed against his paw and looked around. "Where's Hazelnose?"

"She's been gone all morning, no need to worry."

Dirtpaw paused, feeling her fur brush in the direction of his paw. "So were all alone?" she asked.

Spottedpaw looked over at her. "Yes." he mewed, pausing putting the pulp over her cuts, There were only a few more left. "What are you suggesting?"

**-Warning: Lemon starts here until the end of chapter!-**

Dirtpaw purred, curling her tail around Spottedpaw's legs. "I was just thinking, we would have some privacy...and no interruptions."

Spottedpaw chuckled and started to lick her fur. Dirtpaw leaned against him as he made his way to the base of her tail once more, that odd, warming feeling overcoming her, just like the last time.

Feeling him tongue rasp over her made Dirtpaw shiver, excitement radiating from her whole body. Spottedpaw kept going, and Dirtpaw clawed the floor of the den. The smell for herbs surrounded Dirtpaw as Spottedpaw stuck his tongue in, and started to explore her walls. Dirtpaw gasped, and closed her eyes at the pleasure that waved through her.

Spottedpaw purred, feeling her getting wetter, her center becoming hotter. He knew this was against the warrior code, but he wasn't going to deny his feelings, not now. Not this far. He went faster when Dirtpaw let out a short, small moan. It excited his greatly, his length sliding out of its case into the cold evening air.

It was then Dirtpaw let out a shutter, her white juices spilling from her as she climaxed. Spottedpaw licked them up slowly, unsure.

He couldn't wait any longer! He was about to mount Dirtpaw when she looked at him with wide eyes, and shook her head. "We can't be heard." Dirtpaw mewed as she started to slip out the back entrance to the den, and they were soon in a open patch of reeds near the river.

Spottedpaw purred, good thinking, Dirtpaw. He thought, as he jumped on top of her, clumsy grasping for her scruff, hoping it would relax her somehow. It was as if instincts told him how. Dirtpaw whimpered, clawing the ground impatiently. Spottedpaw chuckled into her fur, rubbing against Dirtpaw to tease her.

Dirtpaw hissed rocked her hips back to him. Spottedpaw finally let him go in, but quickly pulled out when Dirtpaw cried out in pain. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Dirtpaw nodded. "I'll be fine."

Spottedpaw nodded and went back into her, slowly rocking back and forth until Dirtpaw's cries calmed down, and until gasps and moans were escaping both of them, their bodies rocking together as one.

Going faster they soon went into a nice rhythm, until Dirtpaw's walls closed around Spottedpaw and he couldn't hold it, and he climaxed, Dirtpaw following not too long after.

Both cat's fell to the ground, their bodies spent and exhausted, but the pleasure and excitement still was in the air.

"Great Starclan." Dirtpaw purred, licking fur clean.

Spottedpaw helped her, and she helped him, then they went for a swim in the river to make sure that nothing would be left behind.

When they were done and sun-bathing, Spottedpaw noticed Dirtpaw's cuts had started to bleed again. "C'mon, let's go get those fixed...again." he mewed, and both cats padded back to camp.

**Authors note: Okay, I have decided there are only two or three more chapters left, but there will be a third book, though the name is undecided. it will be about Dirtpaw and Skypaw, but when they are warriors. So yes, this story is fairly short, but it will end well. Review!!**


	11. Chapter 10: Death Berries

**Authors note: Okay, so maybe two more chapters going on here until I start Unknown Future 3 (Still working on the title), which, alas, would be the ending of Skypaw's and Dirtpaw's journey. Thank you Irisheart8, Bramblelegs, Ottersong, and AwynSparrowflight for reviewing!**

Chapter Ten: Deathberries

Dirtpaw shuffled through the fresh-kill pile, unsure of what she was going to eat. With Leaf-bare in their mist, the prey had been down, and it made Dirtpaw think on how great hunter Skypaw was. She missed him so much, was he truly evil now, would he go to Starclan? Or that horrible Dark Forest.

He would've fed the clan. "Oh Starclan, please let him be okay." Dirtpaw whispered, before picking out an older, silver fish. Quickly scrapping its scales off she looked up to see Ashpaw approaching.

"Hello Ashpaw." she mewed, taking a bite into the cold meat of the fish. Oh yes, this fish was old.

"Hello Dirtpaw!" Ashpaw purred, plopping down next to her and started to eat his water vole.

"Shouldn't you be saving the plumped prey for the elders?" Dirtpaw asked, eyeing the plump belly of the vole, it could feed both elders, but Ashpaw devoured it like it was only a scrawny mouse.

"Do you see all that prey up there?" Ashpaw mewed, flicking his tail. "Look, it could feed all the apprentices!"

Dirtpaw looked at the two fish caught that morning, and an old jay bird that was lying off to the side. She just nodded, and finished her fish quickly. She would have to go hunting later with Littlestep so they could re-fill what Ashpaw selfishly took.

"Dirtpaw, would you want to go hunting with me and Greypaw?" Ashpaw asked suddenly. "Were taking our hunting assignment today, and I would like some help scouting it out."

"Are your brother's getting help?" Dirtpaw asked.

Ashpaw nodded. "Yes, Greypaw is taking Emeraldpaw. It you ask me, I think he likes her." Ashpaw laughed.

"I can't see that, seeing how Emeraldpaw looks at no one else other than Tanglepaw." Dirtpaw giggled, picking up the fish bones and taking them to the edge of camp to be buried.

"You know," Dirtpaw heard Ashpaw behind her. "Dirtpaw, I like you."

Dirtpaw spun around, her tail hitting the back of the bushes that covered the camp in safety. She looked at Ashpaw with wide brown eyes, unsure. "W-what do you mean? I like you too Ashpaw, as a friend."

Ashpaw's face fell. "I know I hurt you a while ago, but that doesn't mean you have to hold it against me, Dirtpaw. I am sorry, and I would too have a chance to know you better..."

Dirtpaw sighed, this wasn't happening, not after her and Spottedpaw! The one tom she tritely had feelings for... Dirtpaw looked around camp for the spotted tom. _He went to meet with Starclan last night remember? _A voice told her. Great, she wouldn't see him until the sun is high.

"I-I'm sorry, Ashpaw, I can't. Not right now." she mewed, and raced off towards the medicine cat's den. If she couldn't see Spottedpaw, at least she could stay somewhere where his scent was, where she felt comfortable.

Padding through the small entrance of the den, Dirtpaw was shocked to see Hazelnose tending to two coughing figures curled up next to her.

Hazelnose looked up. "Oh! Dirtpaw, is anything wrong?"

Dirtpaw shook her head. "No, I thought you would still walking back from the Moonpool."

Hazelnose let out a low chuckle. "Starclan was not that giving last night, and we ended early. I come back to find that Greypaw and Thistlepaw have gotten a horrible case of Greencough." she mewed, going to get some thin, soft looking leaves. "Eat these." she coaxed to Greypaw.

Hazelnose then looked up. "You're gone for one night and the whole clan falls apart."

"Um, do you know where Spottedpaw is?"

Hazelnose's head snapped up. "What do you what from him that I can't do?"

Dirtpaw took a step back. "N-nothing. I figured you were busy, so I thought he could help me."

Hazelnose's face relaxed, and she went back to work. Thistlepaw let out a wet, loud cough before shivering and going still, his breathing quickly and raspy. Dirtpaw saw fear flash through Hazelnose's eyes. _It must hard, having the whole clan depend on you to keep them healthy, and how it had to hurt to fail them._ Dirtpaw felt for Hazelnose, on how much she loved Riverclan.

"He was going to take his hunting assignment today." Dirtpaw said.

"Well Greypaw won't be leaving this den to go on any hunting." Hazelnose mewed. "Now Dirtpaw, I am busy, do you need something?"

Dirtpaw shook her head, and padded out of the den, the sound of coughs trailing behind her.

-x-

Spottedpaw was slinking through the entrance when Dirtpaw had walked out of the medicine cat's den.

"Spottedpaw!" Dirtpaw called and raced towards him. Spottedpaw laughed, curling his tail around her in a friendly greeting. Anything more, and it would lead on what their relationship was really like.

"Actually, Dirtpaw, I have some news to tell you." Spottedpaw laughed. "Hazelnose gave me my full medicine cat name. You may now call me, Spottedcloud."

Dirtpaw purred, but then her face fell. "So its official, you're a medicine cat now?"

Spottedcloud nodded. "It's true, but it doesn't change anything Dirtpaw, remember that." he mewed, nudging her face lightly with his nose.

"Spottedcloud!"

Both cats looked up to see Hazelnose standing in the entrance of the medicine cat's den. Spottedcloud sighed. "I have to go." he mewed, licking Dirtpaw's cheek before racing off.

-x-

"Are you sure we can attack?" Mystic growled. He had been watching the clan for many moons, and knew the time was coming close.

The brown tom nodded. "Yes, I should know, Hazelnose told me that the clan is getting weaker, and that she had a opportunity to make their rank's smaller."

"We are going to attack?" a she-cat's voice mewed, padding out from the bramble bushes.

"Revenge!" the brown tom yowled. "Why were you listening in?"

"Well if we are going to attack my clan, I think I should know." the she-cat hissed. "They left me here, and they deserve their punishment."

Mystic chuckled lowly, something he rarely did. "Save your anger for the battle, Revenge, you will be needing it greatly."

"But they are a weak clan!" Revenge growled.

"Yes, but once we take over Riverclan, Shadowclan is next." Mystic growled, it's sound trailing through the small clearing. "Soon this lake will be mine, and then we will go on to find other clans!"

The cats around him yowled their agreement, as they walked into MysticMoon's camp.

Mystic turned to the brown tom that had been following them. "Go inform Hazelnose when we will attack." the tom nodded and sprinted off towards Riverclan' territory.

"Rouges! Fighters!" Mystic mewed, jumping onto the lower branch of a tree. "It is time to attack Riverclan!"

Cheers and hisses of agreement sounded from the group of cat below. "Yin and Death, make sure everyone knows the quickest way to kill. Hearth, Crow, Jagged and Rock, go hunting. We need full bellies. And Bark,"

Mystic's new second in command stepped forward. "Yes Mystic?"

"Get the rest of the clan ready we will attack tonight."

-x-

"Hazelnose, I found more Catnip." Spottedcloud mewed, padding through the back way of the medicine cat's den.

Hazelnose nodded and picked the herbs up from Spottedcloud. The tom went over to Thistlepaw and Greypaw, who looked like they were in worse shape than before.

"Should we give them some of the catnip? And some juniper berries so they'll stop coughing." Spottedcloud suggested.

"Yes Spottedcloud, you will be a great medicine cat." Hazelnose mewed, going back and picking up some berries and wrapping them in the tasty catnip leaves. "Feed them these, I need some fresh air."

Watching Hazelnose leave Spottedcloud nudged the herb wraps towards the two apprentices, the smell of catnip was overwhelming.

Thistlepaw and Greypaw eagerly ate up the herbs, sighing as the juice from the berries eased their throats. Then, they started coughing again. Loud, hacking as they arched their backs and tried to spit out what they had just eaten.

"What in Starclan!" Spottedcloud yowled, seeing the two cat's becoming weaker, their coughing bodies falling to the ground. Were they choking?! He went over to the herbs and got some yew. "Eat this, please!" she mewed, stuffing the yew to the two apprentices. They looked up at him in confusion with wide, scared eyes.

"Eat them!" Spottedcloud said again. He crouched down to the toms, as Thistlepaw shuttered before lying still. Greypaw looked at his brother, then up towards the darkening sky, before drawing one last shaky breath.

"Oh dear Starclan, no!" Spottedcloud yowled, memories on how he couldn't save Krestlestar swept into his mind. What went wrong?

Spottedcloud looked at the herb wraps that Hazelnose had given him. Spreading one open he saw a bundle of bright juniper berries, and three small dark black berries. Spottedcloud checked the other one, and found the same thing.

"Hazelnose, why?" Spottedcloud gasped, looking down at the death berries that Hazelnose had put into the herb wraps. Spottedcloud knew it wasn't an accident, the juniper berries were on the other side of the herb pile, far away from the death berries. No, Hazelnose did this on purpose.

"Why would you kill two innocent apprentices?"

**Authors note: Oh exciting endings! This wasn;t my best, but once again nessecary to the plot. So please review, if you guys don;t review faster I won't update as much! **


	12. Chapter 11: During Sunset

**Authors note: Sadly this story is coming to an end. ): But do not fear! **_**Unknown Future: The Last Prophecy **_**is on its way and under construction. I hope all you faithful readers keep reading! Anyways, thank you Bramblelegs, Bloodhunter, Random-Tigerz-of-Lily, and Cresent of Night for reviewing and everyone else who read! (You all make me laugh with your reviews. ^^) I haven't put one these up in a while so here we go:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors! D:**

Chapter Eleven: During Sunset

Dirtpaw padded through the camp entrance, a puny silver and brown fish dangling from her teeth, and a better, thicker shinning fish in Littlestep's. She wasn't in much of a mood, seeing how her hunting had not improved. She planned on dumping the prey and sleeping, until she heard Rabbitfoot.

"My kits!" Rabbitfoot cried, Thrushflight at her side, unsure on what to say at the sight of his two dead young. Rabbitfoot buried her maw into Greypaw's fur. Ashpaw and Raccoonpaw came running out of the den, and cried out at the site of their brothers. The clan gathered around and finally Frostfeet stepped forward, and wrapped her tail comfortingly around Rabbitfoot.

Spottedcloud stood behind Hazelnose, Dirtpaw didn't notice her come back to camp, who went forward to each of the toms. "What has happened!" Dirtpaw gasped, going quickly over to Spottedcloud.

"Dirtpaw!"

Sparrowtail came over to her daughter. "Mom!" she mewed breathlessly, as cats swirled around her to see what was going on. Redfeather walked out of the warriors den and yowled in shock.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" Sparrowtail purred. "I was so afraid that was you over there, I couldn't get a good look."

Dirtpaw sighed. "Sparrowtail," she licked her mother's cheek. "I am okay, I went hunting. But what happened?"

"It's horrible, Thistlepaw and Greypaw died of Greencough." Sparrowtail wrapped her tail around Dirtpaw's shoulders. "If I lost you Dirtpaw..that would be horrible."

Dirtpaw nodded, leaning into Sparrowtail's fur and breathing in her strong scent, just as strong as she was, of river and forest air that blew from Shadowclan, all mixed in with Riverclan scent and her father's. She knew Sparrowtail was hurt by Skypaw's disappearance, but she didn't let it show to the clan.

"I'm fine mother, but I would like to know on what happened, can I go talk to Spottedcloud?"

"Spottedcloud? He got his full name, that's great! Oh sorry, yes you can go Dirtpaw." Sparrowtail finally released Dirtpaw. She couldn't walk fast enough without causing a scene, and it seemed like a moon before she made her way to Spottedcloud, just wanted to feel his soft fur against hers.

"Dirtpaw." Spottedcloud sighed, licked her ear with a purr. Though he was happy, something seemed troubled in his eyes, something he was holding her. She racked her brain to find out if it was anything she did, or anything anyone let on, but could find nothing.

"I can't believe this, they were so strong." Bramblethorn whispered more to himself than to any cat, but everyone heard, and nodded their head in agreement. It was odd how the two toms died to suddenly, and at the same time too.

"I am so sorry, Rabbitfoot, Thrushflight, I did I could." Hazelnose was mewing.

Spottedcloud let out a small huff. "You sure did."

Dirtpaw flicked her ears. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing-"

"You trust me Spottedcloud, right?" Dirtpaw cut Spottedcloud off, looking into his brown eyes. When Spottedcloud nodded, Dirtpaw went on. "Then tell me, what has been bothering you?"

Spottedcloud sighed, then whispered. "They didn't die of Greencough, the were poisoned with Death Berries."

Dirtpaw gasped, who could kill two innocent apprentices! "Who?" she breathed.

"Hazelnose."

Dirtpaw shook her head, had she heard Spottedcloud talk correctly? "That's not right, Hazelnose is our medicine cat."

"She may be, but she also had a reason to kill Greypaw and Thistlepaw."

"Do you think she may..."

Spottedcloud nodded. "I think Hazelnose's loyalties belong to somewhere else."

Dirtpaw felt fear rush through her. "Spottedcloud, you have to tell Krestelstar before she does something else to hurt the clan!" she mewed as more cats went over to say good-bye to the two toms. Crowbeak and Greymist made their way out of the elder's den to see which cats they would bury the next morning.

Spottedcloud flicked Dirtpaw's ear. "You're right Dirtpaw, I'll be right back." he padded away, the darkness of the sun-set shining on his spotted pelt.

There was suddenly a loud growl, almost a roar that was voiced through the camp, it's sound shocking every cat to look towards the entrance, where screeching cats flowed through, their eyes angered and ready to fight.

-x-

"Are you ready, Storm?" Skypaw asked, turning to Stormpaw of Shadowclan. They had grown to become friend over the past moon, learning MysticMoon's battle moves and tactics.

Storm nodded, her bright pelt hidden by the dark moon and thick reeds, she hadn't been on Riverclan territory before, and the excitement in her eyes glowed. "I'll fight to the death, Sky. These cats deserve it."

Skypaw nodded turning to see the battle lust cats around them, whispering excitingly, their claws raking the ground, Riverclan's ground. he felt his fur bristle at the sight, but calmed down. He had stay calm, or this wasn't going to work. "I have your back." he mewed, tensing his muscles to run. He turned his head, seeing that Bark, Mystics son was right next to him.

Mystic padded to the front of the clan, his mate Justice at his side, and Bark on the other. Death stood behind him, his blind eyes were staring straight ahead, but his claws were ready to go, his ears flicking rapidly.

Yin stood next to Death, he was the most ruthless fight that MysticMoon had, killing any cat in sight. The rest of the cats quieted as Mystic padded forward.

Soon, a deep rumble sounded through his throat, becoming louder to ringing in Skypaw's ears. He shivered, and Stormpaw put a reassuring tail on his shoulder. He never got use to that sound.

Cats rushed forward as the roar reached its peak, surging forward, their battle cries filling the air as they tumbled into Riverclan camp.

As they made their way into the camp, Skypaw looked at Stormpaw and yowled, "Now!" with that, Skypaw turned and tackled Bark to the ground.

-x-

"Mystic is attacking!" Redfeather yowled, rushing into the fury of cats, her battle cry sounding above the others.

"Everyone attack!" Krestlestar called, following his deputy. Dirtpaw gasped, unsure of what to do until a figure pounded into her. They tumbled until Dirtpaw felt herself hit the ground below. It was a bright orange she-cat, her pelt as stunning as fire. "Pesky Riverclan cat." she spat at Dirtpaw, lunging for Dirtpaw's throat.

Dirtpaw kicked at the she-cat, her hind legs throwing the cat off balance. Jumping over her Dirtpaw landed on her other side, using the kicking move Littlestep had taught her, kicking the she-cat in the shoulder, sending her back down the ground, the breath knocked out of her.

"Get out of my clans camp!" Dirtpaw yowled, raking her claw's across the MysticMoon's cat's nose. The fiery se-cat hissed in pain, and flashed her claws at Dirtpaw. Dirtpaw ducked, feeling the she-cat's claws connect with her ear.

"Not yours for long." the she-cat growled, her orange pelt flashing and soon Dirtpaw found herself on the ground. Quickly the she-cat dug her teeth into Dirtpaw, and Dirtpaw gasped for breath, the world going fuzzy, the yowl of fighting cats around her turning into one bug buzz.

But the she-cats weight was lifted off of her and the everything came into focus. Spottedcloud! was her first thought but when she jumped up, she saw the flash of silver fur that she had known since kin-hood.

"Skypaw!" she called out, her brother, he was okay! He wasn't evil, he was helping Riverclan!

Skypaw turned towards her, his eyes bright with excitement. "Hello, sis." he mewed, before being raked into battle with the she-cat.

"You traitor!" the she-cat called.

"Fire, you should of expected this." Skypaw laughed, moving like a snake around the cat named Fire. They both reared up and Skypaw pushed her down, quickly biting into her throat, the she-cat curled and twisted, releasing Skypaw's grip on her before running to another part of the fight.

"Skypaw!" Dirtpaw purred, rushing up to her brother. "You're okay!"

Skypaw laughed. "I'm fine, but Dirtpaw.."

"Yes?"

"We're kind of in the middle of a battle, can we reconnect another time when cat aren't trying got kill us?"

Dirtpaw nodded, and both cats ran into the rush of fur together.

**Authors note: End on Chapter eleven, but there is a Chapter Twelve on the way! Don't you all worry. Please review! Anyone who reviews gets a Tallstar plushie. :3**


	13. Chapter 12: Revenge

**Authors note: Hey guys, one more chapter after this, depending on how long the fight is. Do not worry, for I already have plans for UF: The Last Prophecy. (: Thank you Cresent of the Night, Bramblelegs, Leoparddrop, Random-Tigerz-Of-Lily, Ottersong, and Aerafiel for reviewing, you all get a Tallstar plushie!**

**Note; I am so sorry for not updating sooner, school is crazy this year. Thank you all for being patient! I will also put up the last chapter tonight to make up for it. (:**

Chapter Twelve: Revenge

"Emeraldpaw!"

Emeraldpaw stopped slashing at silver tabby and turned around to look into the eyes of Tanglepaw, his fur bristling as he raced towards her. "Tanglepaw!" she sighed, running from the tabby, who yowled rude words at her before jumping on another cat.

_One of my clan mates!_ she thought, but resisted the urge to go back, Tanglepaw could be hurt!

"Emeraldpaw, Riverclan is going to lose." Tanglepaw mewed, "You have to follow me."

It was then that Emeraldpaw noticed a small group of three cats behind him. "Why are you leaving Riverclan, I thought that you were banished!"

Tanglepaw laughed. "I was never really banished! I told mystic all your secrets. Yes I betrayed you, but I'm giving you the chance to live now before your clan gets destroyed. I am escaping my father to start a new clan, come with me."

Emeraldpaw almost fell to the floor, unable to understand this. Tanglepaw, was a betrayer? he had lied to her all those moons!

Emeraldpaw shook her head. "No, I can't leave my clan!" the last words came out as a hiss as she slashed at Tanglepaw's nose.

Tanglepaw growled. "Fine, then you'll die like everyone else!" he made a motion to turn, then stopped. "Oh, and I'm not the only one betraying Riverclan, you might want to think about why Greypaw and Thistlepaw really died."

With that he left, not a moment after another cat pounced on Emeraldpaw, keeping her locking in the battle.

As she fought on, she noticed her clan becoming weaker, and knew that Tangle was right, she would never live this. Quickly changing her mind, she looked at the cat she fighting, and ran out of the entrance, hoping to catch up with Tangle.

-x-

"We aren't going to make it." Sparrowtail hissed as she narrowly missed being bitten on the shoulder by a long furred she-cat. Stormstrike pounced on the she-cat, his yowl ripping through the air as they chased the she-cat into the prickly bushes that lined Riverclan's camp.

"We don't have enough cats!" Sparrowtail yowled as she pounced on a broad shouldered tom, clinging to his back white Stormstrike dove under him, keeping him off balance.

"Don't worry, Riverclan will get through this." Stormstrike grunted, biting down on the tom's tail, sending him running away too.

Then a rush of cats came through the entrance. "Oh no, more cats!" Sparrowtail thought, thinking them to be more MysticMoon.

"Snakefur?" Stormstrike gasped, looking at the Shadowclan deputy. He looked them over and nodded. "We heard the yowls, thought you guys might need some help."

Sparrowtail nodded and continued to battle. She saw flash of brown tabby fur in the corner of her eye, and chased after the cat. With a yowl she jumped on the she-cat's back, and turned her over to see who she was battling.

"Songkit?" she gasped, stepping off the tabby form. "You're back!"

"My name is Revenge now." Songkit growled, her eyes narrowed. "And it was a bad idea to get off me."

Songkit lunged, her laws tearing Sparrowtail's fur. Hissing, Sparrowtail rolled over, and kicked her legs at Songkit's underbelly to get her off. "Why are you so upset Songkit? You're back in your clan!" she mewed.

"It's Revenge!" she yowled, nipping Sparrowtail's shoulder and jumping back before Sparrowtail could claw her. "You left me, and you're lucky Mystic is here to rule. He showed me what a real clan is like!"

Sparrowtail's eyes widened, and she lost her breathed as Songkit barreled into her, raking her belly with her claws and firmly latching her teeth in Sparrowtail's throat.

Just was Sparrowtail tried to roll her off, Frostfeet's white pelt was standing over Songkit, her eyes wide with concern and sorrow. "Songkit!"

"You!" Revenge yowled, thrashing, but Frostfeet had too good of a hold on her. "You will die for leaving! How could you leave me!"

"You can come home, Songkit, stay with Riverclan." Frostfeet pleaded.

"No! You will be banished into the Dark Forest!"

Frostfeet looked up Silverpelt, which now lined the sky. "Starclan, forgive me." she whispered, before grasping Songkit's throat with her teeth, and soon the tabby form trashed once, then again, before going still, blood seeping onto the ground. Frostfeet looked up at Sparrowtail, red was spotted on her jaw. "I couldn't let her kill my kin."

-x-

Skypaw cried out with rage as he raced towards Death, who was battling with a hopeless Ashpaw. "I got you." he mewed, sliding next to Ashpaw, raking the tom before jumping back. Seeing the tom was blind, it was hard for him to work in the mass of confusion, and Skypaw working with Ashpaw helped even more.

"Thank you!" Ashpaw breathed, raking Death's hind leg before jumping back, barley missing Death's long claws.

"I got it from here." a voice said from behind, and both cats turned to see Mistcloud behind him. She jumped over both the cats, and locked her jaw onto the back Death's neck, a place he could not reach.

Skypaw took the chance to dive under Death, and knock him off balance. The tom gasped, snapping his head back and a loud crack was heard, as he fell to the ground and went limp.

"How dare you kill my best fighter!" Skypaw turned around and gasped, seeing the form of Mystic in front of him."I always knew you were never that loyal, Sky!" Mystic growled, jumping forward and grasping Mistcloud in his jaw, shaking her back on forth like a mouse. Mistcloud was limp, her body flailing.

"Stay away from my clan!" Skypaw saw Krestlestar dig his claws into Mystic's giant shoulder, his body holding on as Krestlestar bit into Mystic for a grasp. Mystic hissed in frustration, and let go of Mistcloud. Skypaw ran up to her, seeing the she-cat was quickly breathing. "Mistcloud!"

Mistcloud looked at him and let out a faint purr. "It's okay, Skypaw. I'll be fine." she mewed, before closing her eyes.

Skypaw growled, raking the floor. He couldn't let Mystic hurt anymore of his clan! Racing forward her jumped on the other side of Mystic, hissing and scratching at whatever he could find.

With on cat on each side of him, Mystic rolled, and Skypaw hoped Krestlestar could of jumped off in time. Skypaw rolled to the floor and turned back to Mystic.

Skypaw felt searing pain rush up his paw when he stepped on it, and he took a deep breath before swiping at Mystic, waiting for a good chance to go for his throat, to end him. This fight wasn't going to stop until Mystic was dead.

"You don't belong here!" Skypaw yowled, jumping forward. He saw Krestlestar jump towards Mystic, but Mystic thrashed a paw at him, and sent the leader sprawling.

"Krestlestar!" Skypaw called, but couldn't do anything, for Mystic was rushing towards him. Skypaw slid under the giant tom, and rolled on his belly, raking his fur. Mystic growled and jumped away. Skypaw got back up, and was glad to see he had done some damage to the tom.

"You're going to wish you never were Riverclan." Mystic said in his low voice.

Skypaw didn't respond, he was waiting for the right time to get Mystic's throat. He reared, and Mystic reared up with him. And then he saw. Quickly springing with his hind legs, Skypaw leapt up towards Mystic as the tom fell back down, and grabbed on to Mystic's throat.

**Authors note: A bit short, but full of action. Hope you guys enjoyed! READ AND REVIEW! (please.) Even your criticism will help my writing become better. **


	14. Chapter 13: We Will Get through This

**Authors note: This is the end of UF: Survival, and I thank all of you who have stayed for Dirtpaw's and Skypaw's journey! You all are awesome and deserve an award. (: Thank you Bramblelegs, Random-Tigerz-of-Lily, and Cresent of the Night for reviewing the last chapter. Look out for Unknown Future: The Last Prophecy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Chapter Thirteen: We will get through this

Mystic grunted in shock, he yowled and twisted his body to get away from Skypaw. Skypaw clamped his jaws harder into the tom's flesh.

"Mystic, you deserve to die!" Skypaw hissed through clumps of the tom's fur. He dug his teeth into the large tom's throat. Mystic shook his body side to side, his paws clawing at Skypaw's sides.

Feeling pain sweep over him, Skypaw almost let go, but in the last moment, he hooked both his paws into the tom's neck, holding on for his life. He felt his whiskers touch Mystic's growling teeth. The bobcat released an ever powerful roar, his throat vibrating with the noise. Skypaw gasped and hung on as long as he could, He felt his claws slipping.

Mystic rolled over, crunching Skypaw under him, like he did to Krestlestar. Skypaw's vision became blurry, water springing from his eyes and his mind reeled, darkness threatening to engulf him.

He remembered back to Smokepaw and him in Mystic's camp. _"No matter what happens, we will get through this."_ she had mewed.

"I will get through this." Skypaw whispered through clenched teeth. Clawing his way out from Mystic he sprang up and turned to face his opponent. This just had to end. Mystic was weaker now, blood was dripping ruthlessly from his throat, his eyes were hazy, but still held the murderous glare.

You're going to end, Mystic. he thought, and sprang once more for the tom's throat, his battle scream spreading across the camp, stopping all fighting, as every cat turned to watch Skypaw rip Mystic's throat out, and the large tom fell, blood bubbling over the grass.

But Mystic wasn't done. He struggled to his feet, clawing at Skypaw, his eyes narrowed to slits, as his growl came out as a coughing of blood. Mystic lashed out at Skypaw, his legs shaking as he tried to stand up.

Skypaw stood and watched the tom advance towards him he flicked his tail, waiting, as Mystic finally let out a rasping cough, and fell.

All was quiet.

Then-

"Mystic it dead!"

The cry rang out through the camp.

"MysticMoon, retreat!" a very tall tom yowled, his ear slit down the side and a bad scratch on his shoulder, before rushing out of camp through the nearest opening, the defeated clan behind him.

Yowls of victory rang out through the Riverclan cats, chasing all of Mystic's followers out of their camp and their territory, snapping at their tails. MysticMoon had lost the battle, and Riverclan was going to make sure they knew it. Shadowclan looked around, and the success of the battle left cats howling out their joy and relief, that they were there, alive, and victorious.

Dirtpaw shivered, unsure of what to do, or say. She saw Spottedcloud run up to, sighing with relief that he seemed to be okay. Of course he's okay, he didn't fight!

"I'm glad you're okay!" Spottedcloud purred, curling his tail around hers.

"Krestlestar..."

It was a gasp, but all cats turned their head to see the leader on the floor gasping for breath. Redfeather ran up him. "Someone get Hazelnose!"

"No." The voice belonged to Hazelnose, who stepped forward with a growl rising up in her throat. "I will not help you."

Redfeather hissed. "Why not, your leader is dying!"

"She betrayed us!" Dirtpaw looked up, unsure if it was Spottedcloud's voice she heard. "She has been telling Mystic all of our secrets, and she fed Deathberries to Greypaw and Thistlepaw. She killed them, to make our clan weaker."

Hazelnose laughed, the shrill sound echoing through the camp. "Took you long enough to notice! You all were fools to believe me. And now, your leader will die, not even my apprentice can help you."

Spottedcloud hung his head. "She is right, we have waited too long, there is nothing I can do."

A wail of sorrow came from Rabbitfoot as she raced towards her mentor. Redfeather buried her nose in her leader's still body, licking his shoulder once before turning to Hazelnose, who sat there smugly.

"Hazelnose!" she growled. "By the powers of Starclan I exile you for betraying Riverclan and killing two apprentices!"

"Fine, but you will need me, you wait and see." she yowled, before rushing out of the camp entrance, Littlestep and Rabbitfoot her heels.

Dirtpaw turned to Spottedcloud. "This makes you our new medicine cat." she purred.

-x-

"Shadowclan!" Spiderstar called at moon high, for Redfeather didn't want them traveling at night with MysticMoon's cats about. "It is time for us to go."

Redfeather stepped forward, dipping her head in respect. "Thank you for helping us in the battle, Spiderstar."

Spiderstar looked around and huffed. "Yes, but do not think we are your allies because of this."

Redfeather held a steady gaze. "I do not plan to."

"Good." Spiderstar mewed, dipping his head quickly before padding towards the entrance.

Skypaw stood watching as Shadowclan filed out of the camp, none of their cat's badly hurt but some were limping. He spotted Smokepaw's white and brown pelt. "Smokepaw!" he gasped, running up to her.

"Skypaw!"

"Don't go with your clan, you can stay here." he begged.

Smokepaw shook her head. "I'm sorry, Skypaw. No matter how great our friendship is, I belong with Shadowclan."

"Smokepaw, are you coming?" a loud she-cat called, who had the same white fur as her.

"Hold your tongue Snowpaw!" Smokepaw called back. "Skypaw, I cannot stay with you. My loyalty is with Shadowclan, where my kin is, where I want to be."

Skypaw's tail dropped. "You don't want to be with me?" he asked, ignoring the hurt feeling he got.

Smokepaw shook her head. "It's not that, it's just...I can't." She looked up at him, and licked his cheek. "I'm sorry Skypaw."

Watching her ran towards her sister, Skypaw stood and watched until her tail tip turned around the corner and out of sight.

"What was all that about, brother?" Dirtpaw asked, padding over to him.

Skypaw shook his head. "It's nothing, I better go find Nighteyes, I missed training with her."

Dirtpaw blocked him with her tail. "No, now is not the time."

Skypaw glanced at his sister, then searched the camp for his mentor. He stopped, seeing Nighteyes leaning over her sister's cold body. "Mistcloud." he whispered.

Dirtpaw nodded. "We have lost many while you were gone, Skypaw." she mewed, and Skypaw picked out the names of the forever gone Riverclan cats. Mistcloud, Krestlestar, Greypaw, Thistlepaw, Songkit. All could of been and were great warriors. "Tanglepaw and Emeraldpaw are missing too. Redfeather thinks they ran off with the rest of Mystic's clan." Dirtpaw explained.

In the corner of the camp the dead MysticMoon cats were piled. He saw Fire, the bright orange she-cat that almost killed Dirtpaw. There was Death, the fierce fighter. Yin, and one who was sent to kill Krestlestar. The his timid brother who was too afraid to harm a fly, Yang. Jagged, the old she-cat that had known all of Mystic's history. In the middle of them all was Mystic's large body, still and gone for good.

"Spottedcloud wants them to be buried over by the Greenleaf Twoleg place." Stormstrike mewed, and both of his kits rushed over to greet him.

"Do you think they will go to Starclan?" Dirtpaw mewed.

Shaking his head Stormstrike answered, "No, they didn't believe in Starclan."

"Then where will they go?" a confused Dirtpaw asked.

"I do not know daughter, where ever their ancestors want them to go."

"But that could be anywhere!" Dirtpaw gasped, and Stormstrike nodded, pushing her down.

"Come on, let's go find your mother." he mewed, and the three of them padded off.

-x-

As the moon started to rise above the four clans, Dirtpaw shivered in the cold, and was happy to lean into the warmth of her brother's fur. The camp was still on shock and grief over the lost cats, but the elders had gone to bury the dead, and warriors went to bury Mystic and his cats, where they would be forgotten, only to be told in kit's tales.

But the clan was affected, though there was not much to be done but repair the camp, and move on.

Then again, more prophecies would come, and Tanglepaw was still out there, with Emeraldpaw. What would happen with his small band of cats? And her and Spottedcloud. Her mate. The thought made her purr as darkness started to enclose her.

It is in Starclan's hands now.

-x-

"Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Skypaw looked up at Redstar, his eyes twinkling. He glanced back to his sister, who nodded. "I do." he mewed proudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Skypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Skystorm. StarClan honors your strong will and your and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

"Skystorm! Skystorm!" the clan chanted. Skystorm purred as he went over to the three other apprentices that were made warriors that day. He sister was now Dirtspot. Ashpaw became Ashwhisker, and Raccoonpaw was now Raccoonfeet.

"These three warriors all fought bravely, and deserve their warriors names, and I know they will live up to the great expectations led on by Starclan."

This was led by another series of joyful yowls by Riverclan. Skystorm cheered with his clan mates. but there was still someone missing. Stormpaw. He had spent moons with her, and they had become close. He knew where his loyalties were. But he still wished that she was her, with her sandy fur and that odd brown stripe running down her back. Why couldn't she be Riverclan?

"Skystorm! This is great." Dirtspot sighed, curling her tail around her slim body. Skystorm brushed off his worries. He was a warrior now!

"I know, I am proud of you Dirtspot."

Sparrowtail padded up. "I'm proud of both of you!" she cheered. "For making it this far."

Stormstrike padded up to the family. "I'm proud for Riverclan. Mystic is gone, and so is Hazelnose and Tanglepaw. Redstar is taking being a leader fairly well, and Bramblethorn is a great deputy."

Dirtspot nodded, and so did Skystorm.

"Hey Dirtspot!" Spottedcloud called. He picked up a juicy mouse and Dirtspot licked her mother's cheek before rushing off.

"Boy she is fairly close to Spottedcloud, don't you think?" Stormstrike commented, his brow furrowed in worry.

Sparrowtail laughed. "There is nothing to be worried about, dear." she curled her tail with her mate's and started to groom his fur, purring.

"Um, I'm still here!" Skystorm said, before laughing and going to join Ashwhisker to eat prey before sitting his vigil.

He was a new warrior after all, and had to watch over his clan.

-x-

Dirtspot gasped, the light rain of New-leaf waking her up. She looked around, and sighed in relief. She was in the medicine cat's den, and Spottedcloud's warm body was curled next to hers. It had been half a moon since she was made a warrior she had spent many nights with Spottedcloud, most of them not spent sleeping.

Sighing, Dirtspot curled back up, looking up at Silverpelt. She knew her love was wrong, but Starclan had bigger things to worry about.

"I wonder what goes on up there." she whispered to herself, staring at the stars. "Are you keeping us safe?"

A deep cloud moved across the shinning moon, only a small ripple of light made its way out. Dirtspot sucked in a breath of shock. A dark feeling wove its way down her spine, and sent her shivering in cold. She curled up closer to Spottedcloud.

"Huh?" Spottedcloud mewed sleepily, jerking his head up. "Dirtspot?"

Dirtspot licked his cheek and whispered softly in her ear, "It's okay Spottedcloud, go back to sleep."

Spottedcloud nodded. "A'ight. Yuh..be..cawefull.." he sighed, before drifting back to sleep.

Dirtspot looked back towards the clouds, that covered the moon. The deep caw of a crow called out in the sky. Dirtspot didn't know what Starclan was trying to say, but she didn't like it.

**Authors note: There you are! The last bit of **_**Unknown Future: Survival**_**. Hope you liked it. I want to give a final thank you to ****every**** person who reviewed this fanfiction:**** Random-Tigerz-Of-Lily, Bramblelegs, Cresent of the Night, Aerafiel, Ottersong, Leoparddrop, Bloodhunter, AwynSparrowflight, Irisheart8, N/N WARRIORCATS LOVER, Tanglestar, Valeeron, Cedarheart, Shadowwing, and Glimmyfrost7. **

**Lastly, make sure you review. (You know the drill, post any cats, ideas, random things about what you want to find in The Last Prophecy. For a hint, I'm looking for a kittypet, and other clan warriors.) Also I will be posting my Skyclan fanfiction up soon. (:**

**-Inushuik**


End file.
